Ice vs Ice: Elsa Meets Her Match
by CoolWizard22
Summary: 'The Festival of Ice' is a event that Anna created to help Elsa and the kingdom to celebrate her powers. During its second year, a stranger called Jonas arrives. He seeks Elsa's help in controlling his own ice powers. However, this isn't the true purpose of his visit to Arendelle. Soon, he has to make a hard decision when he starts to fall for Arendelle's Ice Queen.
1. Prologue

*So this is my first fanfiction story. I warn in advance that the story is a bit slow for the first couple of chapters but just hold out for the whole story. Also would like reviews as like I said it's my first story.

I apologise in advance if the paragraphs are too long and for any other stupid things I do.

Anyway let's begin the story.*

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In a dark corner of the world, a windowless mansion sits on a hill. It was a symbol of danger for the nearest village of Halton. Every now and then a hooded man would enter the house. No one ever saw his face, though not many wanted to. Many believed that he was the owner, but others questioned this. Smoke continually sprouted out of the chimney and eerie noises emanated from its core, regardless of whether the man was in the house or not.

The truth is that the hooded man was a dangerous man, an assassin in fact, and he worked for the owner of the house. As an assassin, his job was full of jeopardy, risk and peril. But none of that can compare to his master. His master is infinitely more powerful than him and because of this, regardless of being a master assassin; the hooded man was scared of his master.

The hooded man knocked on the front door of windowless house. It opened with a creepy creak and the hooded figure hurryingly entered. He stood in a large hall, cast in an orange glow due to various candles and the hall's huge chandelier. His master sat in a throne at the back of the hall, half casted in darkness.

'What do you want Ivar?' asked his master

'The boat is ready m'lord,' replied Ivar, as he got down to kneel. 'Ready to set off whenever you want.'

'Whenever I want.' The man sniggered. Ivar knew that his master liked having what he wanted, when he wanted. 'What is the crew like?'

'Very shifty. Couple of thieves, some thugs-for-hire. Basically the scum of the earth sir.' Ivar replied.

'Good. The more they want to avoid the law, the less I have to pay them.' Ivar's master sniggered again. Ivar again knew that his master was cheap and would look for every loophole possible so he could pay the minimum amount for anything and everything. Even having a ship crewed by a group of scum. Although, being around criminals never bothered Ivar or his master. He was an assassin and only his master frightened him. But for as his master, there was a reason that Ivar was scared of him 'What about supplies? And what about our precious _guests_?'

'Ship's fully stocked and we are well prepared for the journey.' Ivar replied. 'Although, it may be beneficial if we had a couple accidents along the way. Just so the supplies last longer.' Ivar had a grim smile on his face. His master's power may exceed his own but they share the same amount of villainy. His idea pleased his master. 'And our _guests_ are also aboard.'

'Very good,' he said with an evil grin on his face. 'We shall head off at once.' As he ordered Ivar, he got up from his chair and put his own hood up. Ivar then got up himself, and escorted his master out of the house and towards the docks.

At the docks, Ivar and his master remained in shadows. With Ivar being an assassin, he didn't exactly want to be seen. As for his master, there was a reason he lived in a windowless house. They both wore hooded cloaks, to avoid attention even more, and didn't stop until they got to the pier, where the ship they would be travelling on was docked.

'Ivar! You're back!' Ivar looked up and pulled back his hood. In the daylight, the sunlight showed the assassin's face clearly. He had long black hair that reached to his shoulders and a large scar down the left side of his face. He had a permanent expression of aggression of his face.

The voice that called his name belonged to Captain Fogmouth of the Seasplitter, the ship Ivar had got him and his master to travel on. He was unimpressed that the captain had shouted his name, trying to avoid unwanted attention and all. Of course the captain knew this; he wanted to make Ivar uncomfortable. Ivar and master then walked down the pier towards the captain. 'This must be your owner.' The captain grinned. Ivar knew that the captain would try to insult him at any opportunity, just so Ivar would know his place on his ship. But Ivar never gave him an inch.

'Yes it is.' Ivar simply replied with no emotion. The pair stopped right in front of the captain. The captain turned his attention to Ivar's secretive master.

'Well before you can come aboard_ MY_ ship, you must state your name and the location of where my ship will be headin'.' The captain ordered. Ivar's master seemed to take a while to even acknowledge the captain's request. He pulled back his hood to reveal a pale face. A pale face with short black hair. He had piercing blue eyes which were enlarged by his glasses. Ivar was shocked but didn't express it. He hadn't seen his master in broad daylight, and frankly he could see the reason why.

'My name is Nikolai.' Ivar's master said firmly. 'And the location…is Arendelle.'


	2. A Rude Awakening

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot.**

Here's the second chapter. I'm going to update this as much as possible but don't expect it every day. This is just so that I can get to the main story.

Also a shoutout to LoveisanopenfridgeXD who was the first person to favourite my story. :)

On with the story!*

**Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening**

Anna was having a great dream. She was dreaming about that herself, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were having a snowball fight. It was her and Elsa against everyone else. It was a relatively fair match up. The fight had reached its climax. Elsa had created multiple ice shields, from previous attacks, and the sisters were hiding behind one of them. Kristoff and Sven were also hiding but the sisters didn't know where. They were about make a charge at any possible hiding places when Olaf suddenly appeared. He caught the girls off guard and threw snowballs in both of their faces. A snowball to the face might not be scary, but it gave Anna enough of a shock for her Anna to wake up and sit up straight. Anna rubbed her eyes.

'You're up!' cried a voice. Anna quickly opened her eyes to see Olaf standing at the end of her bed, with a large grin on his face.

'Olaf what are you…' Anna then felt that her pyjamas and hair were wet. Olaf had not only thrown a snowball at her in the dream, but also in the real world. 'Olaf, did you throw a snowball at me to get me up?' Olaf didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Anna's bed hair.

'Wow, your hair looks similar to mine. Well, if mine was wild and craaaaazy.' The snowman teased and giggled. Anna, now embarrassed, put a pillow over her bed hair.

'Olaf, why did you wake me up?' Anna asked, with an annoyed tone. Olaf giggled again, but not at Anna's hair this time. He was just so happy that he couldn't speak. He just pointed to and ran towards the balcony. Anna was confused at what Olaf was so excited about. That is until she looked out the glass doors.

Snow was falling. It wouldn't seem that big of a deal when your sister can generate snow at will but it reminded Anna of the events that allowed her to reconnect with Elsa. Anna quickly made her hair less of a mess, wrapped herself in her robe and walked out on to the balcony.

An icy wind nearly froze Anna on the spot as she opened the doors. However, the cold was overshadowed by the view of Arendelle covered in a layer of fresh snow. Arendelle was a winter wonderland. By the amount of snow, it looked like that it had been snowing most of the night. Olaf may have been a bit hasty to wake her up, but Anna and Elsa both know that Olaf loves winter and snow just as much as summer and heat. Elsa! Anna knew that this was something that she wouldn't want to miss.

'Olaf come on, let's wake up Elsa.' Olaf cheered at the suggestion.

After Anna had properly sorted out her hair, Anna and Olaf walked to Elsa's bedroom. After the sisters had rekindled their relationship, Elsa decided that they would have adjacent rooms in the castle, much to Anna's delight; especially with that the rooms having the best views of Arendelle in the castle.

Olaf and Anna quietly opened the door to Elsa's bedroom and peered inside. Elsa was still sleeping. Olaf crept in first, with Anna close behind.

'She's sound asleep,' whispered Anna. 'How do we wake her up?'

'I know!' Olaf shouted, forgetting that he needed to be quiet. Anna promptly shushed him. Both of them then cautiously look at Elsa. Olaf's shouting didn't even cause Elsa to stir. Anna promptly glared at Olaf.

'We need to be quiet.' Anna angrily whispered. Olaf nodded before running over to the bed and clambering on top of it. 'What are you doing?'

'Elsa! Wake up!' Olaf yelled right next to Elsa. Elsa stirred slightly but then settled back down. Olaf was disappointed by his failed attempt. However, Anna was shocked that her sister was in such a deep sleep. Olaf then had another idea. He jumped off the bed and ran towards the doors of the balcony. He flung them open. Another icy blast of wind came in the room. Elsa didn't stir, but Anna was annoyed that she was cold again.

'That's not going to work. She's called 'Arendelle's Ice Queen' for a reason.' Anna stated, while shivering. Olaf was once again disappointed, but for not as long this time. He quickly came up with a new. Using the snow on the balcony, Olaf made a snowball and prepared to launch it at Elsa. 'Olaf! No!' Anna shouted while still trying to be quiet. Olaf paused and looked at Anna. 'That annoyed me. It'll annoy Elsa too.'

'But we need her to wake up.' Olaf replied and then threw the snowball straight at Elsa. Anna cringed when it hit her sister. It didn't seem to do anything but regardless, Elsa began to wake up. She had sat up in bed, yawned and stretched before she noticed that she wasn't alone.

'Anna? What are you…' Elsa interrupted herself when she noticed state her pyjamas. 'Why am I wet?' Anna immediately pointed to Olaf, who in response just chuckled. Elsa half glared at the snowman, mostly because she was still partially asleep.

'Elsa! Look! Look, look, look!' Olaf demanded, while pointing to balcony. Elsa got out of bed and wrapped herself in her own robe before doing what the snowman asked. Olaf ran on to the balcony, followed by Anna pulling her still half asleep sister. Elsa had the same reaction as Anna. She was delighted at the snowfall and amazed at the view.

'A kingdom suited for an 'Ice Queen'.' Anna joked. Elsa gave a weak smile, but that comment reminded her about last year, when she caused an eternal winter. Anna realised what she had done. 'I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't mean…'

'No, it's alright. I need to put that behind me. The past is in the past. Besides…' Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and looked straight at her, 'that eternal winter brought us back together.' Elsa smiled and hugged her baby sister. Anna happily returned the hug. Elsa was right. After the eternal winter, the sisters had been rebuilding their relationship, now they were closer than ever before. After the hug, they turned their attention back to the view.

'What a great way to finish off the Festival of Ice.' Stated Anna. Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna.

'It finishes in five days Anna. If anyone should know that then it should be you.'

'I do know that!' Replied Anna, defensively. 'But noting that it's cold enough for Olaf to walk around without his flurry, the snow should stay for the remainder of the festival.'

'I guess so.' Elsa couldn't see a flaw in Anna's logic. It was definitely cold enough that the snow would remain for the remainder of the festival, with the possibility of more snow falling in the meantime. 'This will be the best 'Festival of Ice' yet.'

'I only invented last year.' Anna replied, with a slight smugness in her voice. She indeed did invent the idea of 'The Festival of Ice'. It was Anna's attempt at helping Elsa to embrace her powers more, rather than fear them. Last year's festival did just that. No natural snow fell during the time of that festival so Elsa had to use her powers to make some. Each day had a different event, and each event had some way of incorporating Elsa's powers into it. Elsa not only learned to embrace her powers but she and the townspeople enjoyed it so much that it's now an annual occurrence.

'True and you never let me forget.' Replied Elsa.

'And why is that?' Anna asked, still with a hint of smugness. Elsa sighed. Anna had asked this question so many times, just so that Elsa would never forget the purpose of the festival. So much so that she knew the answer Anna wanted, off by heart.

'I was still scared of my powers, regardless of them being accepted by everyone. So you came up with the idea to help me remove my fears. And it worked.' Elsa stated, finishing the sentence with a smile.

'Yes it did.' Anna said proudly. Elsa smiled at her sister. The sister who never gave up on her.

'So what's today's event?' Elsa asked. Although she was the main person of the festival, Anna was the organiser. Anna pulled out a small book from a pocket in her robe. 'I don't know how you always have that.' Anna cheekily smiled.

'It's a secret.' Anna answered, tapping her nose. She started flicking through the pages of the book. 'I'm pretty sure it's…' She trailed off into her own thoughts. Elsa waited for her sister to find what she wanted. 'Ah here it is.' Elsa saw her sister's eyes go over the page. Anna smiled. 'Turns out it's Olaf's favourite event.' Both Anna and Elsa turn to Olaf who was jumping with joy at the news.

'It's the Snowman Making Olaf Lookalike Contest!' He clapped his hands in joy. Anna knew it was the Olaf Snowman Lookalike Contest but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Olaf then ran out of the room giggling. He leaned back in and looked back at Anna and Elsa. 'Aren't you coming?'

'Sorry Olaf but sadly we have very important things to do.' Elsa replied, with genuine sadness. She enjoyed the contest as much as Olaf but with her being queen, the kingdom took priority.

'But tell us how it goes.' Anna added.

'Okay. Bye.' Olaf cheerily said. Obviously Elsa's news couldn't dampen the snowman's excitement.

'How did you I had important things to do?' Anna asked as she turned back to her sister.

'You're the inventor and organiser of the festival. You're going to have something important to do.' Elsa and Anna chuckled. 'So what do you have to do?'

'I have to check the preparations for the 'End of Festival Ball'. And before you say that it's five days away, you know how much I love the ball.'

'I wasn't going to. And yes I do.' Elsa then realised how they were both dressed. 'But first we need to look a bit more like a princess and a queen.'

'I agree.' The sisters chuckled again. Anna hugged her sister a final time before leaving Elsa in peace. Now she could get prepared for the busy day ahead.


	3. Welcome to Arendelle

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot.**

THIRD CHAPTER. Still in the midst of story introduction. Sorry but a good story always has build up. Well I think it does.

Replies:

**Shawn Raven: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Keep reading! :)

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: **You're welcome for the shoutout. You deserved it since you gave me my first favourite.

STORY TIME!

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Arendelle**

The clock tower struck noon in Arendelle. Arendelle's harbourmaster, Harold Albertsan, was busy cleaning the docks. He was trying to make the docks look slightly more appealing to the eye A tough job to as the docks aren't exactly the prettiest place in the kingdom. But for a special occasion like the festival, Harold made the extra effort.

_'The docks are the first thing people see when they come to Arendelle. You need to give a good first impression.'_

He would say that to his workers when they asked why the docks needed to look nice. The docks especially needed to look first-rate as in a couple of days people from various kingdoms would come to Arendelle for the 'End of Festival Ball'.

After having been cleaning for a good part of an hour, Harold decided to have a break. He sat in the small hut that was his office. While resting he could hear commotion coming from the marketplace. He then remembered that a snowman making competition was going on today, so he figured that was what all the noise was about. Harold was leaning back in his chair went something caught his eye. It was a small boat, coming up the fjord. It was nearly at the docks but the Harold was so busy, he hadn't seen it until now. He rushed over to the pier that the boat would most likely dock at.

Harold gotten to the pier just in time and hurriedly threw a rope over to the man in the boat. The man caught it and pulled the boat in. Harold inspected the approaching boat. It wasn't that much bigger than a rowing boat. It had may have had sails but it definitely wasn't designed for the high seas. When the boat was fully moored, the man stepped off his boat on to the pier. The man had shortish brown hair, was fairly rugged, with broad shoulders, and was just a bit taller than himself. The man fetched a big sack from his boat and flung it over his shoulder before stepping on to the pier.

'Welcome to Arendelle.' Harold greeted the man. The man responded by extending his hand for a handshake. Harold wasn't used to a handshake. Most people would just greet him half-heartedly. However, he gladly accepted the handshake. He then turned his attention to the boat. 'Where have you come from?'

'A place, far away from here.' The man answered. Harold was confused by his answer, mostly because the boat wouldn't survive on the open sea. The man realised the cause of Harold's confused expression. 'I didn't use this boat all the way here. I simply used this to get me from up the coast.' The man chuckled.

'Right, that explains it then. Are you here for festivities?' Harold asked curiously.

'Sort of.'

'They're definitely something to see. Especially the snowman making competition, which is going on as we speak. But…' He put his hands together, with a clap. '…before you can go and enjoy yourself, I just need to take down your information. Regulations.' He turned away from Jonas and walked behind a plinth. The book resting on the plinth had all the comings and goings of all boats that visited Arendelle.

'I know. I'm well-travelled if you didn't guess.' The man gestured to the state of his clothes. He was wearing a dark green coat, buttoned up to the top, dark trousers, and tough brown boots. All of which were covered in a considerable amount of dirt, proving his point. Only a well-trodden traveller would have such dirty clothes as the man's.

'Of course. So your name?' Harold said, preparing to write the required information.

'Jonas Fjelstad.' The man stated.

'How are you spelling that?'

'F-J-E-L-S-T-A-D' Jonas answered, annunciating every letter. Harold scrawled that down in his book.

'Just you arriving?' The harbourmaster didn't look up from his book.

'Yes, it's just me.' Jonas was slightly confused at the question. It was obviously just him. But one word came into his mind to explain the reason for the question. Regulations.

'Very well. One visitor.' The harbourmaster scrawled in his book again. Jonas watched as the harbourmaster muttered to himself, while writing down other stuff that didn't require questions. 'Right then. That'll be 20 please.'

'20? Seems a bit high to me.' Jonas stated, with slight surprise in his voice.

'It's the price of having a relatively small boat with one passenger in the dock. Don't really have them that often.' The harbourmaster replied, while shrugging his shoulders.

'Supply and demand. Fair enough then.' Jonas put his bag down on so he could look for his money. Jonas rummaged through his pockets and came out with his money bag. He got out the required amount of money and paid the harbourmaster.

'Thank you. Enjoy your time in Arendelle.' Jonas had a farewell handshake with the harbourmaster.

'I will. Thank you.' Jonas then left the docks, not forgetting to pick his bag back up. Harold walked back over to his hut so could carry on his break.

…

Jonas was impressed by Arendelle. The buildings were expertly made. In the snow cover, they looked magnificent and he wondered what Arendelle looked like without it. After admiring the sights, he remembered that he came to here for a reason. And that reason was to meet the queen.

First problem was trying to get her to meet him. It wasn't as simple as knocking on the castle door and asking if she's in. No. He needed to ask someone who knew her to get him an audience with the queen. Surely, he thought, there must be someone at the festival who is on good terms with the queen.

He headed to the market to ask around. It turned out that the market was closed for a snowman making competition, clearly the one that the harbourmaster mentioned. Jonas enjoyed making snowmen when he was younger. He had sort of lost his desire to do it as he got older but he still enjoyed watching the fun little children had making them.

Jonas decided to watch the competition. He wasn't in exactly in a rush. He leaned on one of the empty markets stalls and observed the competition from afar. After a while, Jonas realised what the aim of the competition was. There was a posed snowman in the middle of the market place and the children would look at the snowman and try to build a replica the best they could. He admired the kids' dedication but all of them had strayed a bit from the original in some way. Even so, you could still tell that they tried to copy the original snowman the best they could.

The competition finished when all of the groups had completed their own snowman. Jonas thought to himself. _'If it's a competition then there's got to be a judge. Maybe the queen or someone who knows the queen._ He knew the 'Tale of the Frozen Arendelle' which states that the queen has ice and snow magic. So it's possible that she would judge a snow related contest. However, as Jonas looked around he didn't see anyone that remotely looked like a queen. So he turned his attention back to the competition. He realised that the centre snowman was gone. _'If the original snowman is gone, how can you judge the others?'_ Jonas wondered to himself. He wasn't wondering for long as he saw that the snowman wasn't needed to judge, he was the judge.

A snowman that can walk and talk. A big surprise for someone well-travelled like Jonas. The living snowman went around judging the other snowmen, giggling as he did. Jonas was bemused by the snowman, especially with its childlike behaviour. Then he had an idea. The snowman must have been built by the queen, some for reason or other. So maybe he can get me an audience with her, Jonas thought. Of course, he would have to wait for the competition to finish but that clearly wasn't going to take long. After couple more minutes of the snowman 'judging' the others, the snowman spoke.

'None of them are better than the rest. They're all so brilliant.' The children were happy about the snowman's announcement. 'They could all be my brothers. As a reward for capturing me so well, I'm going to ask queen to bring them to life.' The children cheered and all went to hug the snowman. Jonas didn't exactly see the point of a competition where everyone won, but he couldn't exactly argue since all the children were happy.

After the children had finished their hug, the crowd began to disperse, with the children going off with their respective families. The snowman remained standing in the market, waving goodbye to everyone. Jonas decided that this was his chance to talk to him.

'Excuse me, snowman!' Jonas shouted. The snowman turned to greet him.

'Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.' The snowman replied with his arms stretched out. With it now having a name, Jonas felt less awkward about talking to a snowman.

'Hi…Olaf. I'm Jonas.' Jonas replied, still not fully grasping the reality of a talking snowman.

'You're not from around here are you?' Olaf asked, obviously having picked up on Jonas' uncomfortableness.

'How can you tell?' Jonas chuckled.

'You can't believe you're talking to a snowman. Everyone around here has got used to it.' Jonas was impressed. He may behave a bit childishly but Olaf definitely wasn't stupid.

'You got me.' Jonas chuckled again. 'Anyway, do you know the queen?'

'She made me. So of course I do.'

'Would you be able to get me a meeting with her?' Jonas asked hopefully.

'Yeah why?' Olaf had his mouth wide open as he waited for a reply.

'I need to speak to her. It's important.' Jonas stated with an obvious serious tone.

'Important!' Olaf leapt at the word, causing Jonas to jump a little. 'Why didn't you say? I'll go talk to her right now. Stay right there!' Olaf quickly toddled in the direction of the castle.

'That went better than expected.' Jonas said to himself as he watched Olaf run over the bridge to the castle. The market stall that he was leaning on was now back in operation, so he couldn't wait there anymore. He looked around for a different place to wait. He decided that a sled would be suitable for now. He just hoped that its owner wouldn't be too angry at him.


	4. Never A Moment's Peace

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot.***

CHAPTER NO. 4! I don't know what to say for this chapter besides thanking everyone who is reading my story.

Replies:

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: **I thought I was giving a bit too much build up but anyway I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter 4: Never A Moment's Peace**

Elsa had been busy sorting out various issues with the kingdom for most of the day. She had finished all everything that required her presence. What was left, were bits and pieces that she could sort out by herself, in her study. But before she even thought about doing any of it, Elsa wanted to get a brief rest in her room. She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her bedside table, took off her gloves and placed them neatly on top of it. After doing so, she walked in front of her bed and fell back on to it.

'Not very queen-like.' She teased herself. Elsa closed her eyes and started to relax. _'Finally!' _She thought. However her rest wasn't to last as she disturbed by a knock on the door. 'It never ends.' Elsa muttered to herself, annoyed at her disturbed peace. But regardless she couldn't be rude. 'Come in!' She shouted in the direction of the door. The door creaked as it was slowly opened.

'Staring at the ceiling?' Elsa recognised her sister's voice. She rotated her head to see Anna leaning through the half opened door. 'That means you've had a hard day.'

'You can say that again.' Elsa moved her head back into its original position so she was once again staring at the ceiling. 'How was your day?' Elsa said, trying to get her mind on a more relaxing subject. 'Are the preparations going well?'

'Yep! Everything is going as planned.' Anna replied joyfully. Elsa gave a brief smile. Anna's joy fizzled out when she noticed how tired her sister was. She walked over and sat next to her sister. 'I don't know how you cope.' Anna rubbed her sister's arm for comfort.

'The truth is, neither do I.' Elsa quickly sat up, startling Anna. 'So many meetings, requests etc. It's… overwhelming sometimes.'

'I wish I could help' Anna moved around to face Elsa.

'I know you do.' Elsa hugged her sister. 'I know you do. You always want to help people. It's your best trait.' Broke up the hug and stared directly into Anna's eyes. 'Promise me that you'll never lose it.' Anna smiled back at her sister.

'I promise.' Anna pulled Elsa back in, to continue the hug. But Elsa quickly broke up the hug again. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, just…' Anna noticed that Elsa was listening intently for some reason so she decided to do the same. There was something. It sounded like…

'Elsa! Elsa!'

'Olaf.' Elsa sighed with relief. 'The competition must have finished. Undoubtedly, he wants me to bring the snowmen to life.' Elsa said as she pushed herself off the bed. 'Though doesn't really need to ask. It's nice giving him friends to play with for the festival.'

'Shame they can't stay.' Anna added, with a touch of sadness in her voice.

'I know. But we can't have a bunch of snowmen walking around. One gives us enough trouble.' The sisters chuckled at Olaf's expense. 'Besides, I made them a nice place to live up in the mountains.'

'Elsa! Elsa!' Olaf's shouting was right outside the door now.

'You better go see what he wants.' Anna suggested, with a slight giggle. Elsa nodded and walked over to the door. She opened it and sure enough, Olaf was standing outside.

'Elsa!' Olaf shouted cheerfully.

'How was the competition?' Elsa asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

'It was great! The snowmen looked exactly like me. Could you bring them to life for me please?' Olaf gave Elsa puppy dog eyes.

'Yes I will.' Olaf giggled and smiled at Elsa. 'Anyway, why were you shouting?' Elsa said, getting to the point.

'I was looking for you.' Elsa then realised that it was going to be one of those times.

'Why were you looking for me? Elsa asked with a sigh. Olaf opened his mouth but nothing came out. Clearly, he had forgotten what he wanted her for. He then began to pace up and down the corridor, obviously struggling to remember. Suddenly, he jumped up and ran back over to Elsa.

'Jonas wants to speak with you.' He said, implying that she knew who this Jonas was.

'Who is Jonas? And why does he want to speak with me?' A slightly frustrated Elsa asked.

'He's a man who has just come to Arendelle. He didn't state what he actually wanted to discuss but he said it's important.' Elsa gave a sigh of relief. She now had all the information.

'Okay. Olaf, fetch him and bring him to the Great Hall. Tell him I will meet him there.' Elsa ordered.

'On it.' Olaf saluted with his twig arms and proceeded to run down the hallway. Elsa went to walk back into her bedroom but Anna was standing in the doorway.

'I don't like this. A stranger, from outside Arendelle, wants to see you.' Anna stated with obvious distress.

'You're overreacting.' Elsa said while passing her sister. She walked over and picked her gloves off the table. Anna stomped back in, annoyed at her sister's attitude.

'Am I?' Elsa stopped in her tracks. She had already put on one glove but just held the other in her hand. 'Elsa, you know that your powers are now known outside Arendelle.' Elsa stooped her head. She did but tried to forget. Many other people had come to Arendelle on the grounds of hearing about her powers. Some came just to see her yield them. But others had a more malicious intent in mind. Anna walked over to Elsa and put her hand on her shoulder. 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I can't back out now.' Elsa said forcefully as she put on her other glove. 'I said I'll meet him and I will.' Elsa turned to face her sister and it was all over Anna's face that she was scared for her. Elsa sighed and tried to comfort her baby sister. 'If I feel at all in danger, I'll leave the room and have the guards sent to remove him.' Anna sighed.

'Okay. I feel a bit better now.' Anna replied, still with a hint of distress.

'Good, I'd better get going.' Elsa gave her a quick hug before heading to the door. She had opened it part way before Anna grabbed her arm.

'I believe you'll be sensible, but still…be careful.' Anna said worriedly.

'Anna,' Elsa gave a small smile and removed her arm from Anna's grip, 'you worry too much.' Elsa responded in a jokey way. She then left the room, closing the door behind her. Anna was motionless. She was still worrying about her sister.

Anna sighed and looked down at her snowflake bracelet. She smiled at the memories it held but they were all memories of her and Elsa. She sighed again. 'Elsa, I'm you're sister. It's my job to worry about you too much.'


	5. The Snowman, the Queen and the Traveller

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot.***

NO. 5! The power of Frozen has caused snow to fall where I am. You may notice a change in the chapter titles. I wanted to get this chapter's name in fully for the drop down list and to stop it looking messy I've decided to edit the previous chapters.

**Replies:**

**Shawn Raven:** With you saying that, I feel that I've accomplished in getting Anna and Elsa's relationship right. Plus you don't have to wait long. :)

**Guest Review (not going to say name just in case):** Thanks for saying it's a terrific story. Slightly confused about the fact you said update it more often when I update it every day so far.

Talking about updates, the next chapter is still a work-in-progress. All the other chapters I've done and some future chapters I had ready written down but just tweaked them a bit. So what I'm saying is that the next chapter may not be up tomorrow. I hope it is but I'm not sure.

But still, time for the main event!

**Chapter 5: The Snowman, the Queen and the Traveller**

Back in the town, Jonas was still waiting for Olaf's return. He has placed his bag down at his feet so if anyone tried to steal it, he could kick them away. Jonas was starting to doubt the snowman.

_'Wonder how long he's going to take?'_ Jonas wondered to himself. Jonas was exactly impatient, he just didn't like waiting for long periods of time. He began to think about what the queen would be like. '_Will she be nice? Will she be beautiful?'_ He had a lot of _'will she'_ questions running through his mind when a voice startled him.

'Hey!' Jonas looked around to see a fairly big blonde man in a tunic stomping towards him. He stopped right in front of Jonas and crossed his arms. 'Why are leaning on my sled?'

'Oh sorry.' Jonas quickly stepped away from the sled and started to brush where he had been leaning. 'I just needed a place to wait. I'll pay for any damage.' Jonas hastily responded while his finished brushing the sled. The guy was clearly unimpressed that Jonas had used his sled as a place to lean, but could also see that he was genuinely sorry.

'It's alright. No harm done.' The man uncrossed his arms and held out his extended his hand. 'Name's Kristoff.

'Jonas.' He stated while shaking Kristoff's hand.

'So why were you waiting on my sled?' Kristoff asked, with his arms crossed once again.

'I was…' Jonas was interrupted by a sniffing sound. He looked down at his bag to see a reindeer sniffing it.

'Sven!' Jonas looked back at Kristoff, who now had his hand on his face. He removed his hand and looked at Jonas. 'Do you happen to have any carrots in your bag?'

Jonas just smiled. He leant down and began to scramble through it. After a while, he brought out a carrot. 'Here you go.' Jonas offered the carrot to Sven, who happily ate it up. 'He's your reindeer then.'

'His name's Sven. He's not just my reindeer…' Kristoff rubbed Sven's head, '…he's my best friend. Anyway getting back to my question, why were you leaning on my sled?' Kristoff asked again.

'I was waiting for Olaf. He went to see if the queen would see me and that I should wait here.' Jonas answered while scratching Sven under his chin.

'Was it a good decision to leave something that important to a snowman?' Kristoff questioned mockingly but before Jonas could reply…

'Jonas!' Both men turned to see Olaf waving at the end of the bridge, leading to the castle. 'Elsa wants to meet you. Come quick.' Olaf gestured to follow him and ran back towards to the castle. Jonas gave Kristoff a sly smile.

'Turns out, the snowman was the perfect man for the job.' Jonas commented, before picking up his bag and running after Olaf. Kristoff crossed his arms once again.

'Hmm. There's something that's off about him.' Kristoff told Sven.

'I don't think so.' Kristoff mumbled, imitating Sven with his mouth full.

'That's just because he gave a carrot.' Kristoff replied. Sven gave the reindeer equivalent of a shrug and happily continued to chew on his carrot. Kristoff continued to think about Jonas before he remembered something and slapped his head for his idiocy. 'I forgot. I've got my own meeting with royalty to get to. Come on Sven.' With that, man and reindeer walked towards to the castle.

…

Olaf was guiding Jonas through the castle, towards the Great Hall. Jonas was astonished at how grand the castle. He had seen many castles in his travels but he had never been inside one. He was also astonished on how Olaf knew where to go in such a big castle.

'Here we are!' Olaf exclaimed as they came to a pair of grand doors, knocking Jonas out of his daydream. 'Come on Elsa's inside.' Olaf ran to one of the doors and tried push it open, however the door didn't budge. Jonas decided to help the snowman and walked over to the same door Olaf was still pushing. With the help of Jonas, the pair opened the door and entered the Great Hall.

Jonas placed his bag by the door and then started to admire the hall. It was more marvellous than the corridors he and Olaf had walked through to get there. But like before, his thoughts were interrupted by Olaf again. 'Doesn't seem like Elsa's here yet. Just wait here. She'll turn up.' He giggled as he toddled back out the door. Jonas closed the door behind Olaf and then continued his admiring. Unknown to Jonas, Elsa was already there.

…

Elsa had come in one of the side doors of the hall and waited for the man called Jonas. She stayed in the shadows when Olaf and a man, most likely Jonas, had entered the hall. Olaf immediately left, leaving her alone with the stranger. Elsa presumed that the man hadn't been inside a castle before, judging by the look of amazement on his face. After a while, Elsa finally built up the courage to speak.

'Are you Jonas?' She asked. Elsa had caught the man by surprise. That much was clear to her. He had jumped at the sound of her voice and then hurriedly span around to face her.

'Yes…Yes, I am.' Jonas replied to the voice, trying to hide his surprise the best he could. A woman stepped out of the shadows. She had platinum blonde hair in a bun and big blue eyes. She wore a formal black dress, which had parts that were teal, and a pair of blue gloves.

'I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle.' This shocked Jonas, even though he was expecting her.

'Your, Majesty.' Jonas quickly knelt on the floor. While kneeling, he noticed the state of his clothes. He felt so embarrassed. He was dressed terribly compared to the queen. _'I should have changed to my better clothes. She won't help me looking like this.' _Jonas criticized himself.

'Arise.' Elsa managed to keep her surprise hidden in her voice. She was actually slightly taken aback by the amount of respect that she got from the stranger. Very few men had knelt to her, most just bowed.

'Your majesty, I am Jonas Fjelstad. I come from a small town called Ralidor. I am honoured that you agreed to meet with me.' Jonas bowed at the end of the sentence. Elsa was again surprised by the man's respect. She felt he was being _too_ respectful.

'You're welcome. May I ask why you wanted to meet with me?' Elsa asked strongly, wanting to get right to point.

'Well your Majesty,' Jonas started off well but couldn't help get a little nervous around the queen, 'a… couple of months ago…I heard about your powers and…'

'I've heard enough.' Elsa interrupted. She knew where this was going as she had heard those exact words many times before and it always led to the same result. 'So what do you want with my powers? Do you want to abuse them? Or perhaps use them to battle a demon?' She said calmly. Elsa knew she was being ridiculous but felt it was necessary to prove her point.

'Queen Elsa, you misunderstand.' Jonas hastily stated.

'I believe I do understand.' Elsa replied steadily but with an obvious tone of anger. 'I request that you leave the castle immediately or you'll give me no choice but to have the guards force you out.' Elsa demanded before she began to walk away.

'Your, Majesty I must protest.' Jonas desperately pleaded. He needed the queen to change her mind but how?

Elsa wasn't listening. She may have managed to keep herself calm but she believed that Jonas was only interested in her powers and not in a way she liked. So she went to leave the way she came in. She tried pulled the doors open but for some reason they were stuck. She tried again but the doors still wouldn't budge. Elsa was wondering why the doors had opened before but not now. She wondered until it was right in front of her. Ice.

Ice was coming down the door, freezing it shut. It was all coming from a single ice ball at the top of the door. '_But how?' _Elsa thought. It couldn't be coming from her. She had her gloves on and even when her powers would go out of control, they would usually freeze the floor first, not the ceiling. Suddenly, a thought popped into Elsa's head. _'No. Surely it's not possible.' _Elsa quickly turned back to Jonas.

'I don't need your powers, your Majesty.' Jonas proceeded to click his fingers to cause a flicker of snow to appear. 'I need your help.'

_'It is. He has the same powers as me.' _Elsa was in shock. The prospect of someone else with ice powers was something she never thought would happen. After recovering from the initial shock, Elsa walked across the hall to the other side door. She could feel Jonas' stare on her back. As Elsa opened the door, she looked at Jonas. 'Please follow me.'

Queen Elsa said that right before she walked out the hall. Jonas' was now in shock. The queen had wanted him gone a few moments ago but now, she wanted him to follow her. He didn't think that showing his ice powers would have changed her mind so effectively.

_'Wait, the queen's has already left, she wants me to follow her and I'm just standing around!'_ Jonas suddenly thought. Without any more hesitation, he picked up his bag and rushed over to the side door. He exited the hall and caught up with the queen, who was already part way down the corridor. As Jonas caught up to her, the queen looked at him and he definitely saw a small smile come across her face. Jonas decided to speak, but did so with extreme caution. 'I'm glad you now understand, your Ma...' The queen raised a hand to Jonas so he would stop talking.

'Please, call me Elsa.'


	6. Anna Reminisces

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot.***

Time for the sixth chapter! I'm really surprised about the amount of views and favourites this has, especially with how young it is. I hope you all keep supporting this story.

Replies:

**Shawn Raven: **No Jack Frost here. Just Jonas. And OH there's a reason alright.

**WinterKnight2104: **I didn't realise about the Rapunzel until you said it. Plus I'm sorry that you were slightly disappointed by the meeting.

I was also slightly disappointed with it as well. I've made some minor changes to the chapter as I felt that Elsa became a little out of character.

Story time!

**Chapter 6: Anna Reminisces**

After Elsa left for her meeting, Anna decided to go for a walk. A walk always did Anna good. Whether it was trying to get her mind off something or just getting some fresh air, Anna always felt better after having a walk around the castle. She stopped in the castle's garden.

It was a beautiful sight. The whole garden was a miniature snow wonderland. Its pond looked like a small ice rink, the grass looked like they had been dusted with icing and the trees were covered in icicles. She decided sit down on the bench, next to the pond, and admire the sight. She sat down and sighed. The walk had helped her a bit but her mind was still on Elsa.

'I need to think about something else.' Anna told herself. 'Something else. Something…that I love.' She paused for a second. _'Or perhaps someone else I love.'_ Anna smiled. 'Kristoff.' She whispered to herself. Anna began to think about Kristoff. The mountain man that she met in a trade post, took her up the North Mountain, to El… _'No. Don't go off Kristoff.' _How he took her back to Arendelle, regardless of his feelings for her. How he battled a blizzard to get to her. What their first kiss was like. Anna sighed at the memory of her _very_ first kiss. It was the perfect moment and Anna never wanted it to end. She never wanted her lips to leave Kristoff's.

Anna then remembered their first date, which had happened a couple of days after their kiss. It was just a simple picnic. No. It wasn't _just_ a picnic at all and it may have been simple, but it was wonderful. Anna sighed with content at the memory.

For their date, they both sat in a clearing in the forest. From there, they could see everything; from Arendelle itself to the North Mountain. It was a magnificent view and a great place for a picnic. In a beautiful summer afternoon, the two of them sat next to each other for hours, just talking, kissing and eating chocolate. It ended with them watching the sunset together. To Anna, it was the best first date she and Kristoff could have had.

Remembering their first date caused Anna's mind to wander through every other date and romantic moment she and Kristoff ever had. From when they confessed their love for each other to when Kristoff proposed. Anna smiled. She could still remember how Kristoff proposed like it happened yesterday.

…

_'Elsa, why are we walking through the forest? It's not safe.' Elsa didn't reply and carried on pulling her sister. Elsa had suggested to Anna that they go for an evening horse ride. Anna agreed as she loved spending time with her sister. However some distance into the forest, Anna noticed that Elsa was acting suspiciously. Now, they were walking through the forest as Elsa had made them both dismount their horses and since it was getting dark, Anna was getting worried. 'Elsa, where are you taking…' Before she could finish, Elsa abruptly turned to her sister._

_'Anna...' Elsa interrupted, 'do you trust me?'_

_'You know I do. But I'm seriously questioning your judgement right now.' Elsa chuckled at Anna's last comment. 'Please, tell me what's going on.' Elsa just smiled again._

_'Why don't you ask him?' Elsa pointed behind Anna. Anna looked behind her and was surprised at what she saw. It was Kristoff, standing in front of Anna and covered in moonlight,_

_'Kristoff, what are you doing here?' She then noticed the candlelit picnic laid out next to him. 'And what's all this?'_

_'All of this is for you, Anna.' Kristoff smiled as Anna looked around. She then realised where they were by seeing the view._

_'This is where we had our first date.' Anna stated._

_'Exactly. It's the perfect place for what I'm going to do.' Anna was confused by what Kristoff meant, until he started talking. 'Anna, before I met you I felt like I couldn't trust anyone, apart from Sven. But then my life changed when a certain someone threw a bag of carrots in my face and made me take her up the North Mountain.' Anna chuckled and smiled at her boyfriend. 'Nothing could stand in between you and Elsa. Not the snow, not Hans nor the North Mountain. Your determination came from the endless amounts of love in your heart. And I'm guessing that some of that love brushed off on me.'_

_'Kristoff…' Anna interrupted quietly, having been touched by Kristoff's words. Kristoff continued his speech._

_'Anna, I love you. It pains me when we're apart so I want us to be together forever.' Anna couldn't speak. All she wanted was hear Kristoff say the words. 'I may not be a prince but…' Kristoff got down one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it up and revealed a gold ring with a large diamond. 'Will you marry me?'_

_'Kristoff, I love you.' Anna got Kristoff to get back up and took his hands. 'Of course I'll marry you.' Anna jumped up so she could wrap her arms around his neck and then pulled him in for a very passionate kiss._

_…_

'It was _so_ romantic.' Anna said, returning back to the present.

'What was _so_ romantic?' A voice from behind her asked, startling her. Anna looked around to her love.

'Kristoff you scared me.' Anna stated with her hand on heart, in shock. Kristoff chuckled and walked over to sit next her. 'How did you know I was here?'

'Kai told me that you had gone on a walk. I figured you would come here to think.' Anna smiled at how well Kristoff knew her. Kristoff had now sat down next to Anna, who promptly leant on him as he did. 'So what are you thinking about?'

'I was just thinking about us.' Anna happily answered.

'Can I ask what that means?' Kristoff wondered while half-hugging Anna.

'It means that I was thinking about how we met, our first kiss, our first date…' Anna paused as she sat up enough so she could smile at Kristoff. '…and how perfect it was when you proposed to me.'

'I wouldn't say perfect.' Kristoff stated while rubbing the back of his head.

'But I would.' Anna kissed him on the cheek. 'Who knew you could be such a romantic?' Anna smiled again, this time causing Kristoff to blush. Anna giggled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek again. 'I'm glad I married you.'

'So am I. That was the greatest day of my life.'

'I agree. Greatest and most stressful day.

'I know.' Kristoff replied, catching Anna off guard.

'What do you know?' She demanded.

'I know that before Elsa brought you down the aisle, she had to calm you down because you were panicking about marrying me.' Kristoff replied.

'I wasn't panicking.' Anna defensively stated before explaining what actually happened before she walked down the aisle.

…

_Anna was waiting in the chapel foyer. She was admiring her pure white dress with a long train, in the mirror. Her wedding dress was perfect in her opinion. She looked away from the mirror and stared at the doors in front of her. On the other side was a group of people, and trolls, who had come to watch her and Kristoff get married. She couldn't believe it. She was going to get married any second. She started pacing up and down. Could she really do this? _

_'Are you ready?' Anna jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. As she span around, she saw Elsa appearing from a side door, looking beautiful in a special ice dress she had created for the wedding. It was similar to Anna's, but was less impressive as Elsa wanted to make sure that her sister had all the attention. Nevertheless…_

_'Elsa, you look amazing.' Anna complimented her sister._

_'Thank you.' Elsa smiled before giving a small giggle. 'But I'm supposed to be complimenting you. Not the other way around.' She added, this time causing both sisters to chuckle. 'Besides you look much more amazing than me.'_

_'Thank you.' _

_'Oh! I have a little present for you.' Elsa ran back into the door. When she returned, she was carrying a small box._

_'Elsa, you didn…' Anna responded but was stopped by Elsa raising her hand._

_'Anna, I know I didn't,' Elsa interrupted, putting her hand back down, 'I wanted to. Now, hold out your hand and close your eyes.' Anna did as she was told. She heard Elsa open the box. She then felt Elsa put something around her wrist. 'Okay open.' Anna opened her eyes and looked down at her arm. Elsa's gift was an ice blue bracelet with several snowflake charms attached to it. It may have been simple but Anna still loved it._

_'Elsa, thank you. It's a great gift.' Anna gave her sister an awkward hug as she trying not to wrinkle either of their dresses._

_'You're welcome.' Elsa smiled at her sister, who also smiled back. However, Anna's smile quickly disappeared and she went back to staring at the doors. 'Anna what's wrong?' Anna's head dropped._

_'I don't know if I can do this.' Anna shakily replied._

_'Anna…' Elsa moved so she stood between her sister and the doors. She made Anna look directly into her eyes. 'Do you love Kristoff?'_

_'Yes. Of course I do.' Anna answered without any hint of hesitation._

_'Do you want to get married to Kristoff?' Elsa quickly asked in response._

_'Yes. Why are you asking such ridiculous questions?' Anna said with her hands on her hips. Her display just caused her sister to giggle but Elsa quickly composed herself._

_'Anna, why are you worried about something that you obviously want to do?' Anna remained speechless. 'You love Kristoff. He loves you. You look beautiful. He looks handsome. So…' Elsa offered her sister to link arms.' Anna didn't move. 'Anna…come on. People are waiting. _Kristoff_ is waiting.' Anna took a breath before linking her arm with Elsa's. 'Now, are you ready?'_

_'Yes. I guess I am.'_

_…_

'That sounds like panicking to me.' Kristoff joked. Anna ignored him because she was too busy looking at her bracelet. 'What's wrong?' Anna sighed in response.

'Thinking about Elsa helping me at the wedding has just got me worried about her again.' Anna replied, with a hint of sadness.

'Why are you worried about her?'

'A stranger from outside the kingdom has requested to see her. I'm worried in case he wants to hurt her in some way' Anna grasped the bracelet.

'Would he happen to be called Jonas?' Kristoff wondered, causing Anna to quickly sit up.

'Yes. How did…'

'I met him by the market. He was leaning on my sled and I shouted at him.' Kristoff answered, knowing what the question would be. Anna chuckled at her husband's protectiveness of his sled but quickly stopped laughing since she needed information.

'What was your impression of him?'

'He seems nice. He gave Sven a carrot. He was apologetic when I found him leaning on my sled. I did have a funny feeling about him but he doesn't seem the type to maliciously hurt someone.' Kristoff answered before hugging his still distressed wife. 'She'll be fine.'

'I know.' Anna broke up the hug and slowly stood up. 'But I need to check upon her. Sorry.' Kristoff got up and hugged Anna again.

'I understand.' Kristoff softly replied, before breaking up the hug, 'Go I'll be fine.' Anna gave her husband a peck on the cheek. But before she could leave, Kristoff grabbed her arm. 'Besides, if someone does hurt Elsa, they'll have to answer to you, feisty pants' Anna smiled. She went back over to Kristoff and kissed him briefly on the lips before heading off to find her sister.

***P.S.: This is my first attempt at a romantic moment. That's why one of the reasons that I didn't update yesterday. I kept rewriting this part several times before being satisfied by this. Hope you've enjoyed it!***

***P.P.S.: I know that a year and a half (this is set in winter a year after the events of Frozen so just under a year and a half in total.) isn't a long time for Anna and Kristoff to go from friends to husband and wife but I feel that they loved each other so much and after what they went through, it was long enough.***


	7. Story Sharing

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot***

So here's chapter 7. I hope my previous romantic chapter went down okay.

Anyway I would like to apologise to Megan Lyle as I didn't reply to her guest review on chapter 5. It turned up a bit late. Megan, I thank you for saying it was a terrific chapter and for your support of this story.

Now it's time for the continue the tale.

**Chapter 7: Story Sharing**

Elsa and Jonas were walking together down the corridors of the castle. It hadn't long since they had left the hall but neither of them had said a word. Elsa decided to break the silence.

'So, were you born with your powers?' Elsa asked cautiously.

'Well Queen Elsa…' Jonas started.

'Just Elsa. Remember.' Elsa interrupted, smiling as she did.

'Right, Elsa. Sorry, I'm not used to talking with royalty.' Jonas explained. 'Let alone saying their name without their title.' Elsa smiled and gestured for him to continue. 'Well Elsa…' Jonas smiled at Elsa, who blushed in response. 'No, I wasn't born with my powers. I was cursed with them three months ago.'

'Cursed!' Elsa put her hand on her heart in shock. 'I didn't think that it was possible to gain powers through a curse. I had heard about it but still…'

'Unfortunately they are. A witch cursed me with ice powers. I can't remember why or how but I did something to anger her in such a way that she decided to curse me with powers of ice. She did that so I would live in fear of freezing people, especially my loved ones.' Elsa dropped her head in sadness. She had experienced first-hand how much damage her ice powers could do, especially to someone she loved. Oblivious to Elsa's emotions, Jonas continued his story. 'I tried to hide it but after a while people started asking questions. Those questions turned into actions and those actions revealed my new powers and got me forced out of my town. Of course, I understood why. I was a danger to everyone.'

_'I know the feeling.'_ Elsa interrupted in her mind. She knew exactly how it felt to be a danger to people and it made her upset that someone else went through a similar experience. A silence fell over the two causing Elsa to be snapped out of her thoughts. She looked to Jonas, who was giving her a concerned look. 'I'm fine. It's just some bad memories. Please, continue.' Jonas did as Elsa asked, but he didn't believe for a minute she was fine.

'After leaving my town, I travelled. It was really the only thing I could do since I wouldn't go back until I was certain I was in full control of my powers. I managed some control over my powers but not enough for me to have confidence to go back.' Elsa was deeply saddened by the story and could see that Jonas was also. 'But…' Jonas' voice started to have a happier tone. '…I was given hope when I heard 'The Tale of the Frozen Arendelle'. A story where the 'Arendelle's Ice Queen' froze the kingdom and thawed it again. So I set course for Arendelle because if anyone could help me it would be her…I mean you.' Elsa gave a brief smile at Jonas but it couldn't hide her true emotions.

'That was a sad story.' Elsa said, trying to hold back a tear. Jonas looked down at the floor, clearly agreeing with her. Elsa decided to change the subject 'Tell me 'The Tale of the Frozen Arendelle'.' Elsa asked, while looking at Jonas sweetly. Jonas quickly raised his head.

'You haven't heard it? Even though it's about you.' Jonas asked with a puzzled expression.

'No, I haven't.' Elsa lied. She had in fact heard the story before. Not because she lived through it, but because Anna had told it to her. Her sister had overheard a couple of traveller's telling the story. She used it to explain that knowledge of Elsa's powers had spread and could possibly bring unwanted attention. But still, Elsa wanted to hear the story normally, not being used as an example.

'Okay then. The tale goes like this:' Jonas cleared his throat before he began to tell the story. 'In the kingdom of Arendelle, a new queen was going to be crowned. But the soon-to-be queen had a secret. A secret that she kept hidden, even from her sister. She had the power to control ice and snow.' Jonas paused for dramatic effect but quickly continued. 'After her coronation, the new queen of Arendelle and her sister argued. At its conclusion, the queen's lashed out and unintentionally revealed her ice powers.'

'I wouldn't say lashed out.' Elsa interrupted and quickly realised what she had done. 'Sorry. I just didn't agree with that part.'

'No need to apologise. But can I continue?' Jonas cautiously asked, to which Elsa nodded. 'Frightened that she was a danger to the whole of the kingdom, especially her sister, the queen fled across the fjord into the mountains, freezing it and Arendelle as she went. Her sister went after her and left Arendelle under the rule of an evil prince.' Jonas paused when he saw the sadness on Elsa's face. 'I don't have to keep going if it upsets you.' Elsa shook her head.

'No. Keep going. They are painful memories but this will help me put them behind me. So please, continue.' Elsa replied. Jonas nodded his head in response and cautiously carried on telling the story.

'After days had passed, the sister returned from the mountains with the queen having accidently frozen her heart. Unknown by the princess, the queen had been captured by the prince and brought back to the castle. Wanting to rule Arendelle without any objections, the prince left the sister to die and planned to execute the queen. However, both sisters escaped from the castle and raced out on to the frozen fjord.' Elsa sensed the increasing anger in Jonas' voice, clearly aimed at the evil prince, or as she knew him, Hans. 'The prince chased after the queen so he could slay the queen. Before he could, the sister sacrificed herself by freezing between the sword and the queen. The sword shattered and the queen was saved. But her sister was gone.' Jonas stopped to check on Elsa. She was much sadder than before. 'Are you sure you want me to keep going?'

'Yes. You _must_, to remind me of the happy ending.' Elsa demanded.

'Very well.' Jonas once again continued the story. 'The queen mourned her sister's passing. However, the love between the two sisters thawed the princess' heart and brought her back. With her sister back to life and filled with love, the queen thawed the entire kingdom and sent the prince back to his own land to be put to _justice!_' Jonas put some triumphant emphasis on to the end of the story, making Elsa chuckle. 'The end.'

'Thank you. You told the story so well.' Elsa smiled at Jonas and it was Jonas' turn to blush.

'Thank you,' Jonas replied with his hand rubbing the back of his head, in embarrassment. 'And you're welcome.' He smiled back at Elsa but their brief moment was interrupted by…

'Elsa!'

'Anna?' Elsa looked to see her sister walking quickly over to her.

'I've been looking all over the castle for you. Where have you been?' Anna asked, completely oblivious to man standing next to her sister.

'I've been talking to Jonas here.' Elsa said, while gesturing to the man beside her. She turned to Jonas. 'Jonas may I present my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle.'

'Your, Highness.' Jonas said, while once again getting down to kneel. Elsa chuckled while Anna was surprised.

'Arise?' Anna said uncertainly as she wasn't exactly sure what to do. She was even less experienced with people kneeling for her than Elsa. Jonas quickly got back on his feet.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you too.' Anna curtsied back at Jonas before turning her attention back to her sister. 'Elsa, may I speak to you in private?'

'Of course. Jonas, please wait here.' Jonas simply nodded. The sisters walked further up the corridor until Anna was certain Jonas wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

'So the meeting went well?' Anna asked rhetorically.

'Yes, it did.' Elsa answered gladly, with a big smile on her face.

'So what does he want?'

'He wants my help, to control his ice powers.' Elsa said happily.

'Wait. What? He has ice powers?' Anna gestured to Jonas, making sure that he didn't notice.

'Yes, he does.' Elsa said gleefully. Anna looked suspiciously at her sister, which didn't go unnoticed. 'Why are you looking like that for?'

'Don't take this the wrong way but you can't fall in love with someone just because they have the same powers as you.' Anna stated cautiously.

'What?! I'm not falling in love with him. I've only just met him.' Elsa replied defensively.

'I know. Remember what happened with me and Hans.' Elsa nodded. 'I don't want that to happen to you.'

'It won't, I promise.' Elsa said while hugging Anna. 'I'll make sure.'

'Make sure you do.' Anna stated as she broke up the hug. 'I don't want you to get hurt like I did.' Elsa hugged her protective sister again. Anna gratefully hugged back. Anna once again broke up the hug. 'So are you going to help him?'

'How can I not?' Elsa replied rhetorically. 'He's nearly in the exact same position as me. But he doesn't have his own 'Anna' to get him through it.' Anna weakly smiled. Elsa sensed that she was still sceptical about Jonas. 'Trust me, Anna. It'll be fine.'

'I do trust you. If you say that you'll be fine, I believe you.' Anna replied, reassured that her sister would be sensible.

'Good.' Elsa then walked back towards Jonas, with Anna following close behind. 'Jonas!'

'Yes?' Jonas replied, slightly startled by the queen's reappearance.

'I have decided to teach you how to control your powers. I will teach you to, at least, the extent that you won't be a danger to others. Until then you will be my guest and stay in the castle.' Elsa announced.

'Thank you, Elsa.' Jonas bowed again while Elsa noticed Kai walking behind Jonas.

'Kai!' Elsa shouted. The servant stopped in his tracks and walked towards the group.

'Yes Queen Elsa?'

'Please escort Jonas here to one of the guest rooms.' Elsa ordered.

'Right away your, majesty.' Kai replied. Jonas looked confused at Elsa.

'Sorry Jonas but I have other duties that I need to attend to now.' Elsa replied to Jonas' unsaid question.

'I understand. Queen Elsa, Princess Anna.' Jonas respectfully said, while bowing to both of them.

'This way, sir.' Kai instructed, as he began to walk down the corridor. Jonas followed him closely.

'He's very respectful. I'll give him that.' Anna stated when Jonas was out of sight. 'Anyway, I thought you were finished for the day. What other duties do you have?'

'I have several minor things I need to take care of.' Elsa informed her sister. 'I also have the job of bringing several snowmen to life.' Elsa smiled and Anna chuckled. 'Come on. Olaf is probably there waiting.' The two sisters locked arms and began to walk in the direction of the castle's main door.


	8. Jonas' Secret

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot.***

Chapter 8. This chapter was a little tricky to write since it's where the plot will be revealed but I didn't want to reveal too much. It was also only half done. Those are the reasons why there was a two day break between this chapter and chapter 7. I also got a little bit of writers block. But it's here now and that's what matters!

Replies:

**Guest: **I'm going to take that review as 'interesting' good.

**Megan Lyle: **I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. I'm trying to update it as much as possible but it's hard when I'm trying to get the story just right. Plus I'm glad you accepted my apology. :)

Time for the reveal. It's quite a long chapter but it's important!

**Chapter 8: Jonas' Secret**

Out on the open sea, the Seasplitter had been overcome by a storm. Captain Fogmouth and his whole crew were out on the deck, helping the ship battle the tempest it was caught in. Of course, Ivar, Nikolai and their _guests_ weren't among them. Nikolai refused to do any manual labour, especially for scum like the crew. Ivar still hated the captain with a passion and as for their _guests_… They weren't in any capacity to help the crew, even if they wanted to.

Nikolai simply sat in his room, which happened to be the captain's quarters, which he had been _'kindly_ _given'_ to use. Candlelight filled the room with twilight, with the occasional lightning strike brightening it even more.

The storm didn't frighten Nikolai. No. He admired it. Such power. Such destruction. Nikolai couldn't help compare himself to it. A force of nature, like himself. Nikolai grinned as lightning struck the ocean. _Lightning_. A force that could kill with a single strike. That was _definitely_ one thing he and the storm had in common. Nikolai gave an even bigger evil grin at that thought. Thunder rolled in as there was a knock on his door.

'Come in.' Nikolai said as finished watching another lightning strike. He stood up and turned to the door to see his minion enter. Thunder reverbed through the boat but didn't perturb Nikolai. 'Ivar, how are our _guests _doing?' Since Nikolai didn't trust the crew as far as he could throw them and they were _extremely _important, he had left Ivar as their bodyguard.

'They're complaining.' A soaking wet Ivar grumbled. He was most certainly _not_ pleased with his new job and the heavy rain didn't help his mood. A deadly assassin, degraded to being a bodyguard. Not only that, a bodyguard who had to protect a group of annoying prisoners. Ivar hated Nikolai for this. Honestly, he had started to hate him ever since it was revealed his master was nothing more than a skinny, pale excuse of a man. The fact that someone like that bossed him about was a fact Ivar resented. But if Ivar expressed his feelings to his master's face, he knew it wouldn't end well for him so he kept his mouth shut. 'They're complaining _a lot_.'

'And what are they complaining about? Surely, we are being great hosts.' Nikolai sarcastically replied, with a sly smile on his face.

'They're complaining about the food.' Ivar answered, hanging up his wet cloak, revealing the numerous knifes and daggers he wore around his waist and chest. 'They're annoyed that we're only feeding them scraps, especially the _little_ one.' Ivar grumbled the last part with intense hate.

'Well, we can't have that. The last thing we need is them dying of starvation.' Nikolai spoke softly, but it didn't hide the wickedness in his voice. 'They are essential to my plan.'

'That's another reason I came to see you marvellous and most brilliant…' Ivar was stopped by a glare from his master. Neither Nikolai nor Ivar flinched as a sudden gust of wind flew around the room, extinguishing all the candles, apart from two that lit up the men.

'You doubt my plan?' Nikolai was only ever called 'marvellous' and 'brilliant' by his minion, in the same sentence, when Ivar was going to say something negative about one of his plans. 'I don't pay you to do that.'

_'You don't pay me at all!' _Ivar shouted in his head. If he had the chance to kill his master, he would take it. Unfortunately, Ivar knew that chance would never arise. 'I wouldn't doubt them unless I feel that they are…_flawed_.' Ivar replied without hesitation, using his anger to push him.

'Flawed!' Nikolai was deeply insulted. 'How is my plan flawed? It can't possibly fail.' Nikolai exclaimed. 'Tell me where _you_ believe the _flaw_ lies.'

'The flaw is your '_assassin'_.' Ivar replied, expressing the last word with deep disgust. 'I don't believe _he_ can accomplish such an important task. He isn't exactly the right person to carry it out.' Nikolai gave his minion another glare.

'Who would you send? Yourself?' Nikolai snorted in derision. 'You have the charm of a snake and stick out like a sore thumb.' Nikolai grinned at Ivar's displeasure at his comment. 'Granted you're the best assassin known, but you would fail before you even started.' Nikolai's aggressive tone was replaced by one of wickedness. 'No, he's the _perfect_ person to carry it out. He has no choice. That's the beauty of _my_ plan.'

'What if he decides not to? What if he…' Ivar tried to propose other flaws but was halted by another gust of wind. Nikolai turned away and looked out the window.

'He won't.' Nikolai spoke with another evil grin on his face. 'Jonas knows that if he doesn't kill 'Arendelle's Ice Queen', we will strike at his weakness. That's something he most certainly doesn't want to happen. Besides, I already have a backup plan in place.' With a simple gesture, the candles in the room relit to prove his point. Unknown to Nikolai, Ivar's face became a shade paler.

'You're magic?' Ivar spoke with a lot less aggression than before. He had been given a reminder of why Nikolai was his master and why he feared Nikolai so much.

'Yes…my magic.' Nikolai grinned once again, having put Ivar back in his place. 'The plan will succeed. Jonas will kill the Queen of Arendelle in cold blood. That's for certain.' As he finished, another bolt of lightning struck the ocean.

…

Jonas was lounging in his guest room. It was a good size with a comfy bed, nice view of the kingdom, good quality furniture, expected in a castle, and a large fireplace. Jonas had lit the fire place because he found out that winter evenings in Arendelle were extremely cold.

_'I have powers over ice and yet I can still get cold.' _Jonas mocked himself as he enjoyed the heat from the fire. He was sitting next to the fireplace in a large cushioned chair, with his feet resting on its hearth. Jonas stared into the roaring fire and began to remember the day he had.

_After being left alone in his temporary accommodation by Kai, Jonas decided to unpack his stuff. He had forgotten how much stuff he had actually packed. Luckily, Jonas had packed an extra set of clothes, which were much nicer than his current ones, which he promptly changed into. When everything had been finally unpacked from his bag, Jonas thought that he might as well have a look around the castle. A decision he, almost immediately, regretted._

_Not long after leaving his room, Jonas realised that he had no idea how to get back to it as all the corridors looked pretty much the same to him. Since he couldn't figure out how to get back, Jonas decided to continue his castle exploration._

_During his amblings, Jonas he found the dining room, well…dining hall, and the kitchen. Not knowing whether or not the kitchen staff had been informed that he was the queen's guest, Jonas went against get anything to eat since he didn't want to cause any fuss. That was the last thing he needed. After a bit more wandering around, Jonas found the gallery, lookout tower, the gardens and the library but wasn't any closer to getting back to his room. _

_After much more ambling about the castle and still not having found his room, Jonas went to turn down what seemed like the hundredth corridor when he nearly knocked someone over. Luckily he managed to the catch them before they hit the floor. Unfortunately for Jonas, he nearly knocked over the princess._

_'My sincerest apologises Princess Anna.' Jonas hastily said as he pulled the princess back up on her feet._

_'It's alright.' The princess replied as she regained her footing._

_'Are you sure your highness?' Jonas asked anxiously. The last thing he wanted was to upset the queen's sister._

_'Yes.' The princess answered, while giving Jonas a slight smile. 'I've experienced much worse. I'm just glad you caught me.' _

_'So I am Prin…' Jonas began to reply but was interrupted by the princess._

_'Anna. Just call me Anna. I prefer it.' _

_'I'll try to remember that.' Jonas replied before a thought popped into his head. 'Could you help me…Anna?' _

_Jonas asked the pr…Anna if she could help him get back to his room. Anna gladly offered her help but only after she had gotten something to eat. Jonas had a nice chat with the princess while walking towards the dining hall and during the brief meal that was served for them. They spoke about various subjects but Anna focused mostly on the fact that Jonas had ice powers like her sister. _

_Later, Kristoff, who Jonas had met earlier and also turned out to be Anna's husband, came in and joined the pair. By Jonas apologising for leaning on a sled owned by _royalty_, a brief debate started between the two men about if Kristoff was _really_ a royal. With Jonas stating he was _technically _and Kristoff saying that he wasn't. Anna concluded the conversion by saying that Kristoff was royalty, even if he doesn't think so. _

_After finishing their meal, Anna and Kristoff helped Jonas get back to his room. It didn't take long and Jonas thanked the couple gratefully._

He may have gotten lost but he did see most of the castle and also managed to get on the princess' good side. But Jonas was exhausted, the reason he hadn't moved out of the chair since he returned to his room. A thought popped into his head after Jonas had finished recalling his day. A thought about a certain queen…

_'I didn't see Elsa around. I knew that she said that she had other duties but surely I would have seen her at least once on my journey around the castle.'_ Jonas began to think more about the queen but soon realised he couldn't stop.

_"Just Elsa. Remember."_

_"They are painful memories but this will help me put them behind me."_

_"Until then you will be my guest and stay in the castle."_

_'Elsa is so nice,'_ Jonas thought to himself, _'so strong and so loved.'_ Jonas threw his head back in anger. _'Why did she have to nice, strong and a great queen?! That just makes everything so much harder!' _He shouted in his head. A knock on the door both startled and tore Jonas out of his thoughts. Jonas looked to see who it was.

Elsa stood in the doorway of Jonas' room, as if he had summoned her by the power of his mind. Although, it took a couple of seconds to realise it was indeed Elsa since she looked different than before. Her hair was now in a braid, instead of a bun, and her dress was icy blue with snowflakes on it.

'I didn't mean to scare you. I just came to check on how you've settled in.' Elsa hastily said, after stifling a giggle.

'You didn't scare me, your maj…' Jonas replied but stopped himself when he realised what he was going to say. 'Sorry.'

'No need to apologise Jonas. You said yourself that you weren't used to speaking to royalty. But I do insist that you don't treat me as royalty.' Elsa replied as she walked over to sit in front of Jonas.

'That's harder than you think. I was brought up with a very respectful family. Calling people by the right title was very important, especially when it came to royalty.' Jonas informed the queen.

'When were could you call them by something else?' Elsa asked, having now sat down by the fire.

'Only when they allo…' Jonas stopped once again and saw a smirk grow on Elsa's face. 'Okay. You have me there.' Elsa's smirk became a smile.

'I've told you before to call me Elsa. I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it.' Elsa kindly repeated.

'I'm still not comfortable with it though. You're royalty after all, the Queen of Arendelle to be exact.' Jonas argued.

'You mustn't think of me as a queen. Think of me as a…as a friend.'

'Well that's going to be even harder than calling you Elsa.' Jonas joked.

'Why's that?' Elsa asked, intrigued by Jonas' answer.

'Because me and my friends trick, tease and annoy each other. That's something tha…' Jonas' explanation was stopped by a snowball to the face. He wiped the snow off his face to reveal a cheeky grin on Elsa's face.

'Would the Queen of Arendelle throw a snowball at you or would a friend do that?' Elsa asked, still wih her cheeky expression

'I accept your premise but…' Jonas replied but was once again interrupted by a snowball. He swiped the snow off his face, 'Hey…' Another snowball hit Jonas in the face and, since his mouth was still open, this time he got a mouthful of snow. He spat the snow out into the fire, causing the fire to give off a sizzle and Elsa to chuckle at him. Jonas sighed. 'If I promise to call you Elsa and treat you as a friend, instead of a queen, will you _please _stop throwing snowballs at me?'

'I might do. _'But I can't promise anything.'_' Elsa replied, with the latter part thought, not said.

'Fine. I promise…your majesty.' Jonas smirked at Elsa. Elsa smiled back before she sent another into his face. Jonas once again swiped off the snow but this time he couldn't exactly complain. He had deserved it. 'Now, if you're _finished_ pelting me with snowballs _Elsa_, I would like to get some rest.'

'That's fair enough.' Elsa replied softly and pushed herself off her chair. 'I'll let you get some rest _but,_ I expect you to get up early for your first day of training.'

'I'll try to.' Jonas replied as Elsa began to walk out the room. He turned back to fire and was about to go back to thinking when…

'Jonas,' Jonas quickly turned to the queen, who was halfway out the door, 'I will help you return home. I promise.'

'Thank you, Elsa.' Elsa smiled before walking out the door and closing it behind her. Jonas went back to staring into the fire. _'Why do you have to be so nice Elsa?'_ Jonas quietly thought before smacking his head on the back of the chair repeatedly. _'So sweet, strong and loved by all.' _Jonas sighed._ 'I don't want to kill you. But I must. And it'll be the hardest thing I will ever have to do._' That was Jonas' final thought before the fire calmed him into a deep sleep.

***P.S.: DUN DUN DUH! The plot is revealed! I hope you like this twist. Didn't really want to focus on Jonas' trip around the castle too much so that's why it was a sort of flashback. Anyway, I think the next chapter will be updated in the next two days since it's another chapter that needs so work on it. Continue to read the story and I hope you enjoy.***


	9. First Day - Part 1

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot.***

Me: Hi guys I'm back!

Jonas: About time. I've been asleep for two months now.

Me: Sorry. Just been really busy with university work. Hang on. Jonas?

Jonas: Yeah?

Me: How the hell are you here?!

Jonas: Well, I've been asleep for so long, I've managed to take control the dream world and break through barriers. Took me a while to get here though.

(Brief pause)

Me: You made that up.

Jonas: Maybe so but you should have really updated the story sooner. You said the next two days last chapter.

Me: I'll update it when I _can_ update it. Thank you _very_ much. :(

Jonas: Ooohhhh. Touched a nerve, have I?

Me: -_- You know what. I'm just going to ignore you now. Hey guys. As I said before, I got caught up with university work. But it's Easter break now and I've managed to write enough for an update. Another reason why I took so long was the length of writing this chapter. It's loooooong. Together it's over 4000 words. 4000! So to help you read it I've split it into two parts.

Jonas: I could have read just fine.

Me: You don't read it since you're in it.

Jonas: So much for ignoring m…

Me: _Anyway_, this is the first part. The second part will be uploaded soon. Either today or in the next couple of days. Hopefully. And as an FYI, I've also made some minor alterations to previous chapters since I noticed some errors. Sorry.

…

Reply time:

**Shawn Raven: **Your review pretty much sums up what I wanted to reveal. Hooray for me! This chapter will reveal a bit more about Jonas, though still more much.

**Megan Lyle: **I'm still glad you're enjoying the story.

…

Jonas: Chapter 9 Part 1! Everyone enjoy!

Me: Hey!

_Jonas: (Smirks)_

…

**Chapter 9: First Day**

Jonas was being plagued by nightmares. Nightmares that may have been different but they all ended the same way. Sweet, strong Elsa…being killed by his hand. Stabbed, frozen, impaled it didn't matter. It all ended the same way. A way he hated. A way he didn't want to happen.

Luckily for him, a snowball ripped Jonas out of his seemingly eternal mental torture, but still waking up filled with sweat, distress and doubt. Could he _really_ kill Elsa in cold blood?

'Morning.' Jonas quickly pushed himself out of his chair to see a cheery snowman standing beside him.

'Was the snowball really necessary? I wasn't exactly sleeping soundly.' Jonas angrily asked the continually cheery snowman, while he rubbed his eyes. 'Why did you even wake me up anyway, especially with a snowball?'

'The snowball was Elsa's decision. She says that you're late for training and sent me to wake you up.' Olaf replied cheerfully, unaffected by Jonas' annoyance.

'_Great. First day and I've overslept.' _Jonas thought before going to a mirror to get he didn't have bed…Well, chair hair. As Jonas looked in the mirror, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been lucky this time. Jonas looked back at the ever happy snowman. 'Where is she?'

'In the castle gardens. Come on, I'll take you there.' Olaf then quickly ran out the bedroom. Jonas followed him after making himself look a little less like he had just gotten up. Jonas admitted to himself that even though he was annoyed at the snowman for waking him up, he did appreciate that the snowman was showing him the way. If he was on his own, he would have probably ended up in the kitchen or the library.

…

Elsa waited patiently in the castle gardens for Olaf to bring Jonas to her. She had given Jonas the benefit of sleeping in as it was clear he had travelled far. But now…he should have definitely had enough sleep.

She took a while to decide what to wear for teaching Jonas; going between whether to look formal, informal and a mix of the two. Eventually, and after many different looks and dress changes, she had finally decided to wear an ice dress similar to her coronation, well it was her normal queen dress now, and have her hair in a bun. Since she was a basically being an ice magic teacher, Elsa felt it was best to look like a 'master' of ice. Though maybe she was being a tad too formal.

Before she decided to change her look once again, Elsa turned her thoughts to teaching Jonas, thinking about how and what she'll teach Jonas. This was a hard thing to do since she had no experience on the subject, which made her begin to doubt herself and pace up and down the garden's length.

'_What if I teach him the wrong things? What if I think he can go back but he isn't ready? What if I freeze his heart by accident? Oh I can't...'_

'Elsa!' A voice interjected Elsa's thoughts. 'I got Jonas for you.' Elsa looked to see Olaf, with Jonas walking behind him. It was too late for her to back out now.

'Thank you Olaf.' Elsa said kindly.

'I was happy to help. Right!' Olaf clapped his twig hands together, 'I've got some fun to do with my new snowman friends. Bye Jonas. Bye Elsa.' Olaf waved to the pair before he hurriedly toddled out of the gardens. Elsa turned to face Jonas, with a neutral, yet regal look.

'I'm sorry, Elsa. I fell asleep by the fire and…' Jonas quickly apologised but Elsa interrupted him with a raise of her hand and a small smile.

'It's alright.' She said softly, as he put her hand down. 'You've travelled far. It's not surprising that you overslept.' Elsa replied, making Jonas have a puzzled expression on his face.

'So why did you get Olaf to wake me up with a snowball?' Jonas asked, with a mild annoyed tone and putting his fists on his hips, which clearly amused Elsa.

'Just because it wasn't surprising, doesn't mean that I'll tolerate oversleeping.' Elsa lightly chuckled but quickly stopped when she saw Jonas' unimpressed face. 'I'm sorry. The snowball may have been a bit over the top.' Elsa responded, but was still smiling. The image of Jonas getting annoyed at Olaf for throwing a snowball at him was going through her mind. And it was a quite funny image.

'Yes it was.' Jonas' fake anger melted away and he smiled back. He then started to admire Elsa. She looked…well…beautiful. Her dress was impressive. Her icy blue eyes were amazing. She was being polite and kind, yet at the same time fun and teasing. She was acting like true friend and they had only met yesterday! To Jonas, Elsa was really something. His smile grew slightly bigger. All of that positivity was then overshadowed by one gloomy thought. A thought that depressed Jonas right to his core. He would eventually have to kill her. His face didn't show it though. Outside, he was happy. Inside, he was anything but.

Elsa was also thinking about Jonas. He had a nice smile, well Elsa thought so. She liked his hazel eyes as well. And…Wait she was naming what she liked about a guy she just met. No. Anna said she felt this way about Hans and there was no _way_ she was going to repeat her sister's mistake. No. Elsa promised Anna she would be sensible and she would be. She clapped her hands together, snapping herself and Jonas out of their brief, but seemingly long lasting, daydreaming.

'Right let's start your training.' Elsa began, being eager to get her mind back to reality. She walked away from Jonas slightly and gestured from him to stay where he was, so they were a couple of metres apart. 'First, just relax and think of something you love. Love is the key to control your powers.'

Jonas understood and began breathe in and out, feeling himself relax even more every time. With his eyes closed, he thought about the one thing he loved more than anything…His family. 'Okay. I'm relaxed now.' Jonas replied quietly and opened his eyes.

'Good. Now, try to copy my actions.' Elsa instructed, while she closed her hand. She then quickly reopened it and a burst of snowflakes was produced from her palm.

'I already know how to do that' Jonas replied smugly before clicking his fingers and producing a similar burst of snowflakes.

'Okay show-off, do this.' Elsa replied jokily before quickly flinging her arms to the right, creating a wave of snow that floated over the garden.

'Alright. Seems simple enough.' Jonas taunted Elsa as he cracked his knuckles. However, this time, when he properly copied Elsa's actions, Jonas wasn't as successful. Instead of creating a wave of snow, magic shot from his hands and completely froze part of the garden. Jonas rubbed the back of his head in bemusement of what he had done.

'Not so simple is it.' Elsa teased, with a sly smirk on her face.

'I swear I copied you perfectly.' Jonas ignored Elsa as he was stuck in confusion. Elsa sighed as her smirk faded and she went back to being acting like a teacher.

'You weren't going to get it on your first go. Just try it again.' Elsa instructed. Jonas shrugged his shoulders before retrying to create the wave of snow. This time he succeeded, pleasing his teacher. 'See. Now try and thaw the ice.' Elsa encouraged, thinking a boost of confidence would allow him to do so.

Jonas raised his hand to the ice. The ice didn't budge. He tried thinking warm thoughts and directed them at the ice but it still didn't budge.

'You need to imagine your lifting the ice away.' Elsa instructed. Jonas did just that. Well, at least he tried to. He gestured with his hands that he was 'lifting' the ice off the ground. It still didn't work. He turned to Elsa disappointed.

'Sorry.' Jonas said with his hand rubbing the back of head. Elsa, although disappointed, couldn't help but feel a bit of blame.

'No, I should be sorry. That was a hard thing to ask you to do such early on in your training. Let me.' Elsa replied before thawing the ice. However, only about a quarter of the ice thawed. 'That's doesn't make sense. I thawed the entire kingdom easily yet a little ice in the gardens causes me trouble?'

'Maybe it's harder to thaw someone else's ice than your own.' Jonas proposed.

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Elsa replied before trying to thaw the remaining ice. This time she did thaw all the ice but it used quite a bit of energy. More than she was used to using when thawing her own ice. So she sat down on a nearby bench to regain some of her strength.

'Are you alright Elsa?' Jonas asked worriedly, walking over to her at the same time.

'Just need a quick rest.' Elsa replied. Jonas walked around to the other side of Elsa and sat down next to her.

'I might as well have a rest then as well.' Elsa looked disapprovingly at Jonas since he hadn't really done anything to cause him to _need_ a rest. Jonas smirked at Elsa's face. 'That's a good look for you. You should do it more often.' Jonas said sarcastically. Elsa gave a small gasp at Jonas' comment, making him hastily reply. 'Sorry was that too much?

'Just a bit.' Elsa replied, still slightly in shock. Though, a small smile did emerge on Elsa's face. 'But I admit that it is nice that you're not treaty me as royalty anymore.'

'Well, your face just made it _so_ easy.' Jonas teased her, which made Elsa give him a playful push. Jonas just laughed in response. 'I guess I deserved that.'

'Yes you did.' Elsa replied as she gave a slightly bigger smile to Jonas. She had only ever acted like this with Anna. What was it about Jonas that brought that playful side out of her? Instead of thinking about that, Elsa decided that she had enough of a rest and pushed herself off the bench. 'Now, let's get back to your training.' Elsa walked right up to the pond in the middle of the garden and unthawed it. She turned around to see that Jonas still sitting on the bench. Since he would eventually have to continue his training anyway, Elsa decided to demonstrate his next task regardless. 'Watch me.' Elsa proceeded to gracefully walk over the pond, with the water freezing with every step. After stepping back on to land, she thawed the pond once again and gestured to Jonas. 'Now you try it.'

'Really? You want me to walk over a freezing cold pond?' Jonas asked with his arms crossed, clearly not impressed by the idea. 'No way.'

'It's simple.' Elsa replied. Jonas remained where he was. '_Just_ try it.' Jonas sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this, no matter how much he wanted to.

'Fine. _But_…' He emphasised by pointing at the queen '…I'm blaming _you_ if I get a frozen foot.' Elsa chuckled at his claim. Jonas sighed again before he got up off the bench and walked over the pond. Elsa stood on the opposite side, giving him a look of encouragement. Jonas braced himself as he took a step on to the pond.

Except no ice formed under his boot so Jonas' foot went through the surface of the water. His face immediately changed to one of shock mixed with pain. Freezing cold water was now biting into the lower part of his right leg.

'Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold…_Very_ cold.' Jonas looked at Elsa and saw the face of someone who was obviously trying to stop herself from laughing. But because of his current predicament, he didn't exactly have time or the commitment to make a face or a comment. The only thing that mattered was getting somewhere warm. He quickly pulled his foot out of the water and rushed inside to sit next to a fire.

…

***Jonas: Great so I've gone from being in a near eternal sleep to having frostbite.**

**Me: Don't be dramatic.**

**Jonas: You made me dramatic.**

**Me: **_**Any**_**way. I'm sorry this took so long and that I said I'd update it in the next two days and it's been…two months? **_**(Looks at Jonas)**_

**Jonas: Just under.**

**Me: Just under two months. Hope you continue to read the story and enjoy it!**

**Olaf: Bye!**

_**Me:**__**(Sigh)**_*****


	10. First Day - Part 2

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I only own my characters and the plot.***

Me: Hi guys. Here's chapter 9 part 2.

Jonas: Maybe now I can defrost my foot.

Me: I thought I got you and Olaf to go back into your own world after the last part.

Jonas: You did. But I thought it so fun hanging out with you I came back.

Me: Hanging out meaning?

Jonas: Annoying and teasing you as friends do.

_(After much thinking)_

Me: Fine. You can stay. Just don't steal my lines.

Jonas: Deal.

Me: Wait. You didn't bring Olaf here did you?

Jonas: No. And by the way that was an accident before.

Me: Did you bring anyone else?

Jonas: Not this time.

Me: This time?

Jonas: Everyone is sort of curious about you now since Olaf told them.

Me: Great. _(sigh)_ How about I start the story?

Jonas: Sounds good.

Me: But first little more intro. I'm sorry to say that I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. To be completely honest, this story has changed so much since my original idea. Well mainly the middle. The next chapter was sort of done but what happened in it didn't fit Jonas' or Elsa's characters. So it's been near fully scrapped.

Jonas: What did happen?

Me: Not going to say since that's sort of spoilers.

Jonas: Fair enough. What I think Wiz...Can I call you Wiz?

Me: Sure why not?

Jonas: What Wiz is trying to say is that the next chapter is nowhere near complete.

Me: _(imitates Hades.) _You are correct sir! _(Stops imitation)_ I'll my best to write it ASAP but it's being a pain to write.

Jonas: You'll get it done.

Me: Thanks. Anyway enough chat. Story time.

Jonas: Yeah!

…

**Chapter 9: First Day (Continued)**

After Jonas hadn't come back to the garden for a while, Elsa decided to look for him. Partially fearing he had gotten lost, as Anna had kindly informed her about his antics yesterday. She headed to the library, with it being the closest room with a fireplace, and with a quick look around…

'I thought I would find you here.' Elsa stated as she walked over to the man sitting next to the fire.

'By a fireplace or in the library? Because if it's the second one, I don't know why you would think that.' Jonas jokily replied. He had laid down his right sock and boot on the hearth, allowing them to both to dry off. His trouser leg had also gotten the icy pond treatment but he thought it was best not to take his trousers off outside his guest room. So the best he could do was sitting with said trouser leg closest to the fire.

'By the library's fireplace. It _is_ the closest one to the gardens.' Elsa answered before being shocked at the sight of Jonas with one bare foot, making her give out a quiet chuckle. But it wasn't quiet enough for Jonas not to hear it. He looked at Elsa with a mild unimpressed look.

'Yes it's very funny isn't it? I do blame you for this.' Elsa continued to stifle her laughter but Jonas pressed on. 'I said I would and I am.' Jonas half joked, while he had a comical stern expression on his face.

His plan was to get Elsa to laugh, so far it was working as it was clear she was now on the brink of a full blown giggle fit. He wriggled his toes. His mission was then complete as Elsa burst out in said fit of giggles. Jonas' fake stern expression became a smirk.

'Isn't better to laugh out loud that to stifle it?' Jonas asked finally putting his sock and shoe back on, since his mission was complete. As he did, Elsa tried her best to regain her queenly composure.

'Yes it is.' Elsa replied while she was still giggling slightly. Jonas gave her another fake unimpressed look which caused Elsa to make herself stop laughing. 'I'm sorry. That wasn't very queen-like.' Jonas face changed back to a smirk.

'That was the whole point.' Jonas explained. 'You wanted to act as a friend not as a queen and laughing at one another is what friends do.'

'I guess it is. Thank you for that.' Elsa replied gratefully. A thought then crossed her mind and a smirk went across her face. 'I have a question.' Jonas looked at Elsa. 'Does a friend tease another friend about getting lost?' Elsa could have sworn she saw some of the colour drain out of Jonas' face at that moment.

'I don't know what you mean.' Jonas replied, trying to act nonchalant while hoping Elsa didn't know…

'Anna told me that you had gotten lost on a walk around the castle.' She did. Jonas mentally sighed and thought he'd best defend himself.

'All the corridors look the same!' Jonas exclaimed, trying to make him look less like an incompetent fool. But when he realised what he said, to him it just made it worse.

'I know they are.' Elsa agreed, before she added, 'I can also sometimes get lost in castle as well.'

'Even though you live here?' Jonas asked while half-laughing at Elsa's comment. But when he looked around to Elsa, his happy tone quickly diminished. Elsa had changed. She wasn't the strong, regal queen Jonas had met yesterday or the kind-hearted, fun friend who had begun teaching him how to control his ice powers.

No.

This Elsa was the one that appeared several times during his telling of 'The Tale of the Frozen Arendelle'. Her smile was replaced by a face of suffering and she had turned her body away from Jonas like she was trying to hide something.

This was the Elsa that was tormented by the past.

Jonas searched his mind to find comforting words to say. Something that would help Elsa. Anything. But he couldn't. No matter how much he tried. So Jonas said the only thing that came to his mind. 'I'm sorry.' Elsa turned her head to him, with a face of sadness mixed with confusion.

'For what? You've done nothing wrong.' Elsa replied to his unexpected apology.

'I reminded you of a painful memory. That qualifies for an apology in my book.' He quickly remembered where his was. 'Pun _not_ intended.' Elsa gave a very small chuckle but it quickly faded away.

'It's not your fault. You didn't know.' Elsa sighed with depression. 'The truth is…' She hesitated. She had only just met him. Was she really going to tell him her life before 'The Tale of the Frozen Arendelle'? How she hurt Anna in the accident? How she was locked away from everyone else for thirteen years? She had started the sentence now so she needed to say something. Maybe…maybe just the gist, without _too_ many details, would be alright. Surely? '…I pretty much spent my entire life hiding in my room.'

'Why?' Jonas asked before immediately mentally chastising himself afterwards for asking such a stupid question, giving himself a mental slap round the face. _'Why am I such an idiot?' _Oblivious to his mental mocking, Elsa answered Jonas' question.

'Because I feared my powers. I feared I would hurt someone. So I stayed in isolation, from everyone except my parents.' Jonas went to speak but Elsa felt she knew what he was going to ask. 'Even Anna.' Elsa replied to unspoken question with her voice trembling with sorrow. She turned even further away from Jonas.

At that moment, Jonas felt like he had been hit by a mental rock slide. He had no idea that Elsa had such a painful life. He knew that Elsa kept her powers hidden from Anna, that bit was in the story, but he never thought...He gave out depressed sigh. There was only one thing he thought he could do at a time like this.

'Do you need a hug?' Jonas asked kindly. Elsa turned back to Jonas and gave him a small smile.

'You sound like Olaf.' She joked. Olaf did indeed think the whole world could be fixed with hugs and asked that question whenever he saw anyone slightly depressed. Jonas got up out of his chair and smiled at Elsa.

'Hi, I'm Jonas. And I like comforting people.' Jonas mimicked Olaf, even copying the same goofy expression and outstretched arms, making Elsa chuckle. Jonas had definitely made her feel better so…maybe…No. A hug would be too much. And _way _too awkward.

'No, thank you. But I appreciate the offer.' Elsa politely rejected. Jonas dropped his arms to his sides.

'Are you sure?' Jonas asked cautiously to which Elsa nodded in response, as she walked a couple of steps towards him.

'Yes. Besides you've already made me feel better. Thank you.' Elsa answered, while giving another small smile. Jonas couldn't help but smile back.

'It's just one of the things I do.' He replied before, to interrupt the nice moment, his stomach rumbled, making Jonas blush with embarrassment and Elsa giggle. 'Sorry. I forgot I hadn't had any breakfast today.' Elsa looked at the clock.

'Well, it is nearly noon,' She looked back at Jonas, 'and I'm a little hungry as well.' She added, with her right hand on her stomach. 'Maybe some lunch wouldn't be out of the question.'

'Lunch sounds like a _great_ idea.' Jonas said happily, wanting to satisfy his hunger as soon as possible. 'Lead the way.' Jonas heard Elsa chuckle a bit as she promptly walked towards the library exit with Jonas quickly walking behind, to catch up with her. They left the library, and headed towards the dining hall, walking side by side.

…

Lunch was slightly awkward for both Jonas and Elsa. They sat on opposites sides of the table, with the food laid out in between them. Most of lunch was Jonas and Elsa exchanging awkward glances at each other while they ate their sandwiches and various fruits that were laid out, with the occasional smile thrown in the mix. They did chat a bit about having ice powers, the festival and a couple of other subjects, but neither of them weren't exactly the best conversation starters, with both of them having their own reasons.

Elsa, on the one hand, didn't really know what to say. She wanted to learn about Jonas' travels but thought that it would be a sore subject, along with talking about his home town. She of all people knew how the past can hold painful memories and that the smallest word can trigger such a memory.

Jonas, on the other hand, although he hated the awkward silence, wanted to keep the talking to a minimum, especially about him. He could tell that Elsa was curious about him, but Jonas didn't want to speak about himself. One thing Jonas hated was lying. Even though he was could be good at it. Really good. Nonetheless, he hated it. And to lie to someone like Elsa…he would if he had to. But he _definitely_ didn't want to.

Both luckily and unluckily for Jonas, Anna came in to join the two for lunch. It was lucky for him because it gave someone else for Elsa to talk to, removing his obligations of generating conversation. Unluckily, Anna would also want to talk to him. He had also gotten lucky yesterday since she just wanted to talk about magic. But Anna had pretty much exhausted that topic. She chatted away with her sister for a while, mostly about the festival event that Elsa was missing. Apparently it was a snowball fight that consisted of first making a snow fort and then the actual snowball fight.

Anna seemed to almost completely ignore Jonas, much to his relief. Before Anna even had a chance to speak to him, Elsa had decided that it was time to return to training.

…

Elsa moved Jonas' training to the main courtyard. The courtyard in front of the castle. She had made this decision because she felt that that the extra room was needed for the next stage of Jonas' training.

'Are you sure it's a good idea to train out here?' Jonas asked, with a clear hint of worry in his voice. Elsa could gather the source of his anxiety.

'If you're worried about hurting anyone, almost everyone is at the snowball fight.' Elsa replied to assure Jonas. 'It's surprising popular with everyone.'

'That's good then.' Jonas said as he sighed with relief. 'Well then, how about we get on with my training?'

'Good idea. Remember, just copy my actions.' Elsa repeated, to which Jonas nodded in acknowledgement. Elsa was about to stomp on the ground when she noticed how close she and Jonas were. 'You might want to step back. There's a reason I chose a place with more room.'

'Okay then.' Jonas replied and began to walk backwards. Further and further he got from Elsa until…

'Stop! That's enough.' Elsa shouted. They were now roughly ten metres apart, enough of a distance for Elsa's next demonstration. She slammed her foot down on the ground, sending ice in all directions, covering only part of the ground, on this occasion. She didn't want to create an ice rink. At least not today. 'Your turn.' Elsa encouraged when Jonas didn't copy her immediately.

'I…I don't do well…I can't stand on ice.' Jonas stammered. Elsa smiled at him. 'Ironic. I know.'

'Well the only way you're going to get better is to practice.' Elsa stated. Jonas rolled his eyes at the paraphrasing of _'practice makes perfect'_. This didn't go unnoticed by Elsa, nor did the fact Jonas still didn't copy her actions. 'Do it now or I'll do it for you and I'll make sure you slip over.' She half-joked, half-ordered Jonas. Elsa thought that it sounded like she was threatening Jonas. She didn't mean to. She was just trying to act like a teacher.

Jonas sensed that it was fake anger in her voice but he did what he was told anyway. The last thing he wanted was to feel the wrath of the Snow Queen. Jonas slammed his foot on the ground. His ice wasn't as smooth and precise as Elsa's but it covered the same amount of area.

Elsa could see on Jonas' face that he wasn't comfortable on the ice and was busy concentrating on not slipping. However, Elsa attention was caught by someone walking behind Jonas. Gerda was about to walk over the newly created ice. Elsa began to rush over to help her but it was too late though. Gerda slipped. While rushing to help, Elsa didn't notice that Jonas had somehow managed to face the other way and stopped Gerda from falling. Elsa, now amazed, slowed down to a walk as she approached the pair.

'Thank you kindly, sir.' Gerda said to Jonas as he helped her back up on to her feet.

'Gerda, are you alright?' The queen asked worriedly.

'I'm perfectly fine your majesty.' Gerda replied as she regained her footing. 'Thanks to this young man here.' She continued, gesturing to Jonas at the same time. Gerda turned her attention to Jonas. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Jonas replied with a smile. Gerda bowed at the two of them before she left to carry on with her work, making sure to avoid the ice this time. Jonas then noticed Elsa's look of shock. 'What?'

'How did you see Gerda?' Elsa asked amazed. 'She was walking behind you.' Jonas sighed slightly before answering.

'When you're always looking over your back, you learn to sense when people are behind you.' Jonas explained, giving Elsa a glimpse into his past. Clearly she wasn't the only one with a past that's best forgotten so decided to repeat what Jonas had done early.

'Oh. I'm…sorry if I…' Elsa stumbled over her words but Jonas stopped her.

'No. It's fine.' Jonas replied. 'But can we carry on?'

'Yes. Right.' Elsa gestured for Jonas to follow her. She led him over to the fountains by the gates. 'Now this next bit is going to be a little tricky.' Elsa stated before she waved her hands at one of the fountains, making its water turn into an ice sculpture, amazing Jonas in the process.

'I'm not going to be able to do that.' Jonas said, gesturing to the newly frozen fountain.

'Just try. Or I…' Elsa began but Jonas interrupted her.

'Something bad happens to me?' He asked her rhetorically. 'Which most likely involves ice and me slipping on it, being encased it, etcetera etcetera?' Elsa smiled, amused by Jonas' boldness.

'Very perceptive. Now try it.' Elsa said as she gestured to the other fountain. Jonas took a deep breath before freezing the other fountain. Again, Jonas' ice was rough and his fountain just froze upwards and across, with the vertical and horizontal jets of water respectively. No way near as fancy as Elsa's.

'Ta da.' Jonas joked. He didn't exactly feel happy about his fountain, which Elsa caught.

'It's not bad for a first go.' She encouraged. 'How about now you try thawing it.' Jonas gave her with a 'that-went-so-well-last-time' look. 'Come on. You might do it this time.' Jonas shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath once again before gesturing at the fountain. A small part of it thawed, which was an achievement, but it seemed to Elsa that Jonas couldn't do any more than that.

'I think it might be best if you thawed the rest of the ice.' Jonas suggested.

'Of course.' Elsa agreed hesitantly since she would have preferred Jonas continued but it was clear he couldn't. She started going about thawing what remained of the ice, both on the floor and on the fountains. After she had finished, Jonas saw it left Elsa quite exhausted so he rushed over to steady the queen so she wouldn't fall over from exhaustion. Elsa regained her composure and looked sweetly at Jonas, clearly appreciating the help. 'Jonas, if you don't mind, maybe it would be a good idea to stop training for today.' She suggested.

'You're the teacher.' Jonas replied cheerily. The fact was he thinking exactly the same thing after how much thawing his ice took it out of her. 'Besides surely you have other duties as queen that you have to attend to.' Jonas continued, giving Elsa another reason to stop training for the day.

'I do.' Elsa replied, nodding at the same time. 'Thank you for being understanding.'

'That's something else I'm good at.' Jonas replied. Elsa sent a smile at him as began to walk towards the castle entrance so she could carry out her normal queenly duties. Jonas, however, remained in the courtyard. Left alone to think. But he only had one thought in his head.

'_Elsa. She's _such _an amazing person.' _Jonas thought to himself. His mood then turned to one of guilt._ 'I'm _such_ a horrible one.' _Jonas then headed out of the gates, to go on a walk to clear his head. Maybe during it, he would figure a way out of his current situation.

…

***Me: See your foot isn't frozen anymore.**

**Jonas: I'm still the bad guy though. Why am I the bad guy anyway?**

**Me: Spoilers.**

**Jonas: :( You can't hide behind spoilers forever.**

**Me: I know. And I won't. Soon things will be revealed. And by soon…possibly a couple of chapters. But don't hold me to that.**

**Jonas: Then I won't be the bad guy?**

**Me: 'You may never be good but that's not bad.'**

**Jonas: Huh?**

**Me: Nothing. It's spoilers anyway. Like I said, the next chapter doesn't have an ETA as it's mainly just a skeleton now. Will try to update ASAP but for now see you next time.**

**Jonas: Whenever that may be.**

…

****P.S: ****I want to know what you opinions are on the whole me interacting with the characters thing. So leave a review saying your opinion. If enough people say they like it, I might expand to more characters, possibly expanding to ones outside of the story. Would really like reviews in general to get a take on how the story is being received.****


	11. A Hard Day's Training

***Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Wreck-It Ralph or their characters. I only own my characters and the plot.***

**Me: Chapter 10 is here.**

**Jonas: Finally!**

**Me: Yes sorry about how long it's been. Exams and other stuff got in the way and I kept focusing on other parts of the story instead of the bit I'm going to upload next.**

**Jonas: You need to get better at that.**

**Me: You try writing a story.**

**Jonas: Okay…Once upon a time…**

**Me: Not right now.**

**Jonas: Oh.**

**Me: Anyway, if you hadn't already guess my magic yielding counterpart is here once again.**

**Jonas: With my new friend.**

**Me: Friend? **_**(Jonas points outside.)**_

**Wreck-it Ralph: **_**(Waving) **_**Hey-O**

**Me: Wreck-it Ralph? How did you meet Ralph?**

**Jonas: After what you said last time, I was wondering about it and…**

**Ralph: He ended up in my game. Causing a shock to the Nicelanders to say the least.**

**Me: Oh. And now you're friends?**

**Ralph: Well we're both sort of bad guys and sort of good guys.**

**Me: Fair enough. Why are you standing outside?**

**Ralph: Uh. Felix isn't here and you have such a nice home. And you know. **

**Me: Ooooh. I get it now. **_**(Unplugs laptop.) **_**Come on Jonas.**

**Jonas: Where are we going?**

**Me: Outside to talk with Ralph properly.**

_**(After walking outside.)**_

**Me: Hey Ralph. **_**(Sits on the grass.)**_

**Jonas: Get we get the story going now?**

**Ralph: Yeah. I want to read this story.**

**Me: Hang on, both of you. I gotta answer reviews. Well, review.**

**PeruvianInca:**** Thanks for the great review. I'm glad you like the story. And I'm happy you've favorited it as well.**

**Actually a shoutout to DemonInside13, DraguanaFire, LoveisanopenfridgeXD, PeruvianInca, Shawn Raven, aerithsephy, isaiahr1998, jocelyncorbin16, kschanuel for favoriting my story and Aixor, Cloud4012, DoctorWhoXX, LindavO, Rocam51, ZTA-Khaleesi, elizabethmota62, isaiahr1998 for following it. I greatly appreciate the support. :)**

…

**Me: Okay now its story time.**

**Jonas: Can I stop being the bad guy now?**

**Me: We'll see.**

**Ralph: Nothing wrong with being the bad guy.**

…

Chapter 10: A Hard Day's Training

Anna was in a good mood. The best mood. An amazing mood! Preparations for the ball were on schedule, Arendelle was still beautifully covered in snow _and_ she had a sister and husband who loved her and would do pretty much anything for her. To her, every seemed to be right with the world. So much so Anna skipped through the castle for no reason at all. While skipping, Anna passed her bedroom but abruptly came to a halt. Something was off in her perfect world. Her bedroom door was open and there was a slight chill in the air. That would be insignificant to anyone else apart from Anna. To her, it meant only one thing. She walked into her room, with crossed arms.

'So…' Anna started her conversation with her intruder '…lying on your own bed and staring at the ceiling means you've had a bad day. But lying on _my_ bed and staring at the ceiling means that you've had a bad day and something's troubling you.' Anna remarked at her sister, who was spread out on her bed. Anna heard Elsa briefly chuckle.

'You know me so well.' Elsa replied from Anna's bed, while still looking at the ceiling.

Anna noticed Elsa's dress; how it was like a combination of her normal queen dress and her 'Snow Queen' dress. How it was both queenly and showed off her ice magic at the same time. It was wonderful. Not like that was important. Her sister wanted to talk. She sat down next to her sister and got Elsa to sit up. Well, what she actually did was physically pull her up, much to her sister's discomfort.

'So what's happened?' Anna innocently asked her sister. Elsa gave her a look. Elsa had many different looks but Anna had learnt to decipher each one their individual meanings. This particular look meant: 'What do you think? 'Training with Jonas?' She asked. Elsa grunted and fell back on the bed. Clearly Anna's guess was right.

'Not really.' Or maybe not. 'I mean, he's made…decent progress considering it's only been a day.' Elsa explained. 'But he can't _really _thaw his own ice and nearly caused Gerda to fall over.' She stressed. Anna was just confused now so she pulled her sister up again so she could talk to her face-to-face.

'So is that the problem or not?' Anna asked, slightly annoyed at Elsa's vagueness.

'No. I'm glad that he's gotten so far. It's just…' Elsa stopped mid-sentence, annoying her sister even more.

'It's just?'

'Him. It's Jonas, Anna.' Elsa finally explained.

'What about Jonas? Has he done something wrong?' A thought quickly popped into her mind making her grab her sister's hands. 'Has he hurt you?!' Anna asked with a definite tone of anger. If Jonas hurt Elsa…

'No, Anna. Nothing like that.' Elsa reassuringly replied, resting on of her hands her protective sister's shoulder. Anna quickly calmed down at her sister's comment.

'Okay. So…' Anna gestured to her sister to continue explaining.

'It's quite the opposite actually.' Elsa had a smile grow on her face. 'He's sweet, funny, kind, handsome…' Elsa's eyes widened. Did she really just say Jonas was handsome? She looked at Anna, who had a broad grin on her face. Whoops. She did.

'Handsome?' Anna asked, still with her grin. She noticed her sister's cheeks redden. 'Elsa,' Anna slightly sung as she scooted closer to her sister, 'do you have a crush on Jonas?' She asked innocently, still slightly singing. Elsa looked down at her hands guiltily, still blushing immensely. Anna couldn't do anything but squeal, 'You do!' But her enthusiasm quickly waned when she saw her sister's face. Elsa was sad for some reason.

'I'm sorry Anna.' Elsa replied guiltily. 'I said I'd be sensible.' Anna, with her smile now back, scooted even closer to her sister.

'Elsa, you _are_ ridiculous sometimes.' Anna quietly joked as she put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. Elsa gave sister a confused look.

'You said…' Elsa began to quote her sister, but Anna interrupted knowing full well what she would say.

'I _said_, if you listened.' Anna teased, while playfully pulling her sister's ear. Elsa briefly giggled before swatting away her sister's hand. Anna giggled back before continuing her statement. 'Elsa, I _said_ don't fall in love with him just because he has ice powers. _Buuuut_ to have a crush on him because he's sweet, kind and…handsome, that's perfectly okay.' Elsa was blushing once again at the mention of the word 'handsome', while Anna's grin was now stretching from ear to ear. 'After all it's the reason I had a crush on Kristoff.' Elsa was slightly smiling now. Anna was now really curious about Elsa's crush now. 'So…have you kissed him yet?' Elsa's eye widened at her sister's question.

'Anna!' Elsa shouted in surprise. She never expected her sister to ask that. 'No I haven't Anna. Why would you even ask that?'

'I was just curious.' Anna cheekily replied. She also cheekily smiled at Elsa, making her sister smile in return. Elsa also gave Anna a playful push, making both of them giggle. When they both stopped giggling, Anna continued to investigate. 'But in all seriousness Elsa, tell me how you feel.' Elsa could tell that her baby sister wasn't going to let this go. So she took a deep breath before

'It's just…weird Anna.' Elsa began as she pushed herself off the bed and started to walk around the bedroom. 'Suitors have come and gone but I _never_ felt this way about any of them. I haven't felt this way _ever_. There's just…something about him. It's not his ice magic, but…'

'Wow.' Anna interrupted, causing her sister to turn to her.

'Wow, what?'

'You _really_ fancy him.' Anna teased, still with her grin.

'Anna.' Elsa responded as she walked back towards the bed.

'Sorry. It's just so _cute_ to see you have a crush on someone. After all you've never had one before.' Elsa had a brief smirk on her face as she sat back down next to Anna. However, now she had a new look on her face. 'Oh I know that look. That's your 'something's-wrong-but-I-don't-want-to-tell-Anna' look. What's bothering you?' Anna asked carefully. Elsa started her response with a sigh before she explained.

'I know very little about him, Anna. He could be…' Elsa stopped and sighed again.

'You're worried he could be like Hans?' Anna finished Elsa's sentence. Anna realised why Elsa had that face on her now. Elsa never liked bringing up the subject of Hans with Anna, unless her sister was the one who brought him up. Hans' actions were hard to forget. Exceptionally hard in Anna's case.

'Hans got close to you and betrayed you.' She recalled, not that she needed to. And I'm afraid the same will happen with Jonas. I can't get _too_ close to him.'

'But you want to?' Anna once again asked carefully.

'Maybe. I don't know.' Elsa replied before she grunted with frustration and fell back on to the bed. 'It's just so confusing.' Anna's smile finally had fully diminished. Not like that mattered now. Elsa was feeling down so it was Anna's job to cheer her up and she had an idea of how to do it.

'Come on.' Anna once again pulled her sister up, this time completely off the bed.

'What are you doing?' Elsa asked.

'I'm taking you along for a walk.' Her sister explained. 'It'll help so come on.' Anna turned and went to walk out the door but was slowed down when she began to drag her sister behind her. 'Elsa, I _will_ drag you all the way if necessary.'

'No need for drastic measures Anna.' Elsa replied as she unhooked her hand from Anna's grasp. 'I just want to quickly get change the look of my dress.'

'Oh sorry.' Anna apologised. Elsa rolled her eyes at her, Anna knowing this meant 'you don't need to apologise Anna'. Elsa waved her hands over her dress and it abruptly changed to her normal icy blue 'Snow Queen' dress.

'Okay. Let's go.' She said as she untied her bun and let the braid fall on over her shoulder. Both girls then left the bedroom and began their walk. With both of them wondering if the walk would actually help.

…

***Me: So there's the next chapter. Jonas got angry with me, since nothing happened with him, and took Ralph back to his game to cool off. Properly to break some stuff to get his anger out.**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter compared to my other ones. This is more of a first part of a chapter but I can't get a good grip on what to write for the second part. So I figured I might as well upload this part and give you something to read.**

**I'm not going to beg for reviews but I do appreciate them since they help me improve my writing and help me see how it's being received.**

**Anyway. Until next time. (Whenever that is) Bye. :)***


	12. Status Update and Apologies

**Hi Guys. CoolWizard22 here. Been a long time.**

**For those of you reading this, I am sorry for two things.**

**Firstly, I'm sorry if you expected this to be a new chapter. It's just a little status update. Secondly, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in ages. Nearly 2 years now.**

**I just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned this. It's just been that various things have happened in my life which have either distracted me from writing this or part of my university degree. And a bit of writers block.**

**For a while, I kind put this story on the back-burner. I hadn't updated in ages and I lacked motivation. Recently, I've been watching various reviews of films on Youtube and now I appreciate films a lot deeper than I did originally. So when I suddenly got back into Disney, I noticed a lot more when I rewatched films. I rewatched Frozen and since it got my interest again, I decided to continue writing this.**

**Another thing is that I've written so many different endings and story lines that I have typed into word. I've gone down different chapters and instead of finishing the most recent chapter. Also at this point, I have a rough idea of the story-line for this but it's like a jumble of chapters and side stories etc. As for the amount. Even if it is just mostly speech. Let's just say that I've probably written enough for 3 or 4 different stories and a couple of side stories.**

**The biggest problem has been writing the next chapters. I had a very vivid idea of where the story was going when I originally started writing it. However, I realised that certain things didn't make sense and characters acted too out of character in my mind. So it got changed. And . You get the idea. Certain aspects from the original remain in my current story-line but I feel this one will be more meaningful, well-paced and develop the characters more.**

**I feel that the next couple of chapters are almost complete. Well the next one at least. Important things happen in the next few chapters and other things will be hinted at. So I wanted to be careful since I have a habit of being obvious with clues and hints. I didn't want to give too much away or make it obvious something was going to happen but still be intriguing. And finding that balance has been hard.**

**All of that combined with that I've been trying to get the characters and their development right, more specifically Elsa's, and this has been hard to do, especially since I now have a better understanding of what actually happens in Frozen.**

**So that was the status update. I'll try and get a chapter out but I have no idea when it'll be since I've got exams coming up. But if I don't manage to upload a chapter, if you guys want, I can put up some teasers of stuff to come. I don't have an idea of what I'll put in, but I'm sure I'll find something that's interesting but not too revealing.**

**Anyway, I hope to update soon if possible. Bye.**

**Sincerely,**

**CoolWizard22**


End file.
